Vanished
by worldbuiltfortwo
Summary: Emmett is left with Nessie for the weekend while the rest hunt. The Cullens return to find that they have not been home for hours. Was it a prank or are they in trouble? Post BD. Canon couples.
1. The Indestructible Plan

"NESSIE!!!!!!!!!!NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" I yelled hoping to catch her attention. She's only half vampire, she might have bad hearing.

"WHAT EMMETT?????"

"Jesus, you don't need to shout. I'm a vampire, I can hear you perfectly easily." I said slowly, honestly she is not the brightest of sparks considering Edward is her dad and he is insanely smart.

She rolled her eyes at me. Fine, just because she has no comebacks. She should really learn some, she looks too much like Edward when she rolls her eyes. Unnatural if you ask-

"Emmett, you screamed?" oh yeah, I did do that.

"Right so basically, I have a plan." I confided. I know she'll be on board with this. It's not like she has anything better to do, Eddie and Bells had banned her from meeting Jake this weekend. I was here to enforce that rule. And I would, gladly. "So, since you have no social life, and you are all I have to work with, we are going to go all out and create the Indestructible Plan." I finished grandly.

Her mouth twitched fighting a smile. "I see, and what exactly does this…plan consist of? I mean, I'm not gonna do it if it will bore me to tears."

Excuse me? My plans are **never** boring. "This plan is brilliant, ingenious, you couldn't be bored if you tried. Now take those stupid things out of your hair, put your slippers on and sit down. We have a plan to construct." There, I knew Jasper's military training would come in handy one day.

"Fine. I'll help with the plan on one condition. The hair curlers do not get called 'stupid things' **ever** again. They are necessary and I think your wife would agree if I mentioned this." She said quirking up an eyebrow anticipating my reaction.

No, no, no, no. She did not just threaten me with Rosie Wrath. That is so over the line. I didn't even bother answering, I just growled and instantly hoped she wouldn't tell Edward I did. I am really feeding her the ammo today.

"Anyway. The plan is this: we create a series of pranks for every member of the family and each one will be worse than the last. But we will have to hide out in some place where they can't get us. Or we will be ripped to shreds. Well, actually I will be. You'll get grounded."

It is totally unreasonable that I will be considered firewood whilst she will get a light punishment. Although Edward would gladly give her no-Jacob time which would really piss her off. Huh, I guess I could get more out of this than I thought possible!

She was grinning broadly now; "that sounds awesome! Okay, so who first. I have the best idea for Dad. I know where he keeps his back up disks for his music library. You know, since you tried to destroy it last time? Well basically, he thinks I don't know but last year I was looking for my Christmas present 'cause I couldn't crack Alice and no one else knew and I came across a CD marked 'back up in case Emmett tries it again'. I thought we could replace the CD, erase his computer hard drive and move the real back up somewhere else. If we destroyed it we would be totally screwed."

Wow. I have taught her so well. "Brilliant!!! We have so much work to do. I have a plan that will really annoy Jazz. He bought this new orange hair dye – don't ask – and he hid it in Alice's closet. I know it will take a while to find, but I was thinking we could kill two birds with one stone and decorate Alice's shoes with orange dye yes?"

"I am so looking forward to this! You go get the dye thing sorted, I'll erase the hard drive and change the CD. Then we meet back here and plot for Mom and the others." She's been listening in Jasper's training sessions too. Never thought he had such an audience to be frank.

I sped up the stairs and into Alice's shoe closet. For a vampire I felt awfully claustrophobic in there. I swear the shoes were staring at me from all directions. I started by the sandals and worked my way down the line before retrieving the hair dye from a pair of suede boots.

I decorated them first and then went all over the walls and racks of shoes. Finally I left a message for my dearest siblings, they would be thrilled. And then everything went dark. And I heard Nessie scream.

Oh no.


	2. Jasper's Return

JPOV

He will have wrecked the house. I discussed this with Alice but she was certain that Emmett would cause no havoc this weekend. I had my doubts, when does Emmett ever not cause havoc? But my wife was confident on this and it would be unwise to bet against her.

Still, Emmett has had a lot of practice skating around the edges of Alice's gift; he may have enrolled Nessie in his plans. I shuddered softly, she was learning fast. One weekend leaving her alone with Emmett could easily prove to be the biggest mistake that the entire family has ever made. We will undoubtedly regret this for our entire existence.

Ok now I am getting really paranoid. Jeez, and I'm supposed to be the calm one. Instantly I felt myself relax. This gift can be so useful. I started to imagine all the ways Emmett could damage Nessie in the family's short absence. He could convince her to replace Edward's CDs; I bet that wouldn't be too difficult, she may be learning but she is still young and is yet to learn the importance of music to her father.

I smirked, remembering briefly the last time Emmett went to the effort of erasing Edward's iPod, clearly not taking into consideration the fact that Edward had the entire library on his laptop anyway. Emmett's face when Edward, temporarily confused, plugged his iPod into the computer was priceless. You could have made a mint out of the undisguised disappointment. He sulked for months and Edward was careful to hide a back up of his music safely.

I was coming close to the house now. I swear if he has touched my new hair dye I will murder him. _Relax, you hid it well. He will never find it in Alice's shoe closet. _Automatically I was serene. As the house came into view I expected to feel something coming from them, perhaps Emmett's excitement or Nessie's enjoyment at watching him make a fool out of himself. But nothing. The others were too far away, they wouldn't leave for several hours; I didn't expect to feel them. But I only felt my own emotions, which right now were including shock, confusion and terror. Where could they have possibly gone?

I flew to the house and searched it; I could smell both of their scents. They were stronger than the rest of us because they had been here more recently, but not for at least three hours. I checked the garage next in case Emmett had taken his niece on some ridiculous road trip to Vegas or something. But Emmett's dark red Jeep sat in the dark room with Rosalie's M3 on its left and Bella's Ferrari on it's – oh shit.

I sped out of the garage and into the house again. Rosalie and Bella would be horrified. How had Alice not seen this? Emmett and Nessie were gone leaving nothing to tell us where they are. I was losing it now, really losing it. Emmett would undoubtedly be chased to Europe and back by Edward when he discovered that his brother could not be trusted to care for his daughter for one weekend.

As I raced to Edward and Bella's house in the woods I contemplated how much trouble Emmett would be in. Edward would annihilate him; it honestly did not look too good for Em right now. _Oh crap. _Nessie hasn't been here for days. She stayed at the house all weekend and Em hasn't been here since the day he disturbed Bella and Edward, thank god I wasn't present for that particular incident. From what I heard from Emmett's later accounts it was extremely embarrassing for all involved. Edward wouldn't talk to Emmett for weeks.

Oh holy hell. Edward and Bella would be on their way home now. Damn, distract thoughts, distract thoughts…yes! Army tactics perfect….

Ugh too late. I felt a wave of great concern mixed with fury hit me from Edward and only fear from his wife. They sped up, heading directly for the front porch where I currently sat awaiting their return. Edward's anger became more pronounced the closer he got and every calming wave I sent in his direction was ignored. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-

"Where the **hell** has he taken her?" Edward stood about a hundred yards away fuming, Bella horror-struck at his side.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Your ideas are always appreciated :)**


	3. Reaction

EPOV

"Bella, we have to go now." I tried to drag her out of her crouch as she prepared to pounce on another lion.

"Wait! Just one more!" She growled. She turned at my touch and kissed me lightly. I kissed her back and we fell to the ground. Why does that keep happening?

She laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world. We were on our feet and my Bella was doubled over laughing.

"What?"

"Sorry," she sobered up, "it was just your expression. You looked so irritated it was hysterical!" giggling again, she took my hand and we ran.

We were fast approaching home now, flying past the trees around us. I looked over at the most beautiful woman in the world and considered how lucky I was to have her. I could never deserve my wife and daughter. I realised I didn't mind going to hell so much if this was the reason for it.

Bella glanced in my direction and caught me staring, she flashed a smile and averted her gaze, I did the same and not a second later was I thrown to the ground for the second time that day.

"What was that for?" I won't lie; I was astounded to be attacked from the side with no way of defending myself.

She laughed again, "for staring. It's rude to stare; you are not setting a very good example for your daughter are you? Speaking of our daughter, we really should get back, who knows what kind of influence Emmett could have had on her in two days."

I sighed. "Good point, I dread to think what our dear brother could have been discussing with her, but Jasper's been home for a few hours now. He may have gained control and calmed things dow-"

…_where are they? Oh my god Rosalie and Bella will be distraught…and Edward, oh no Edward will be furious. He'll be home soon. Oh crap. Distract thoughts, distract thoughts…_

Bella was shaking me now, a look of sheer panic in her eyes. The last time she had seen me react like this the Volturi paid a visit. We have to get home. Jasper was pretty panicked himself.

"Bella, we have to go home. Now." She visibly relaxed as I unfroze but was clearly still unnerved. I didn't know what to tell her. We had trusted Emmett to look after our daughter and he had successfully failed.

"E-Edward what's happened." I was reluctant to answer that. She would be terrified; I couldn't scare her like that until it was absolutely clear that they were missing. "Edward tell me. I can see in your eyes that something is wrong. You can't hide it from me."

I shifted, uncomfortable. I couldn't bear to see her reaction. I was slowly becoming furious with both myself and Emmett. I shouldn't have trusted him, I was reluctant to allow it in the first place, but I trusted him that nothing would go wrong. Now he has put our daughter in danger and my Bella is going to be in pain. She watched as my expression changed from one of fear to one of fury.

"Damn it Edward, tell me what's wrong! It's Nessie isn't it? What happened? What did Emmett do? Fine, I am going back to the house and asking Jasper." She turned and fled, speeding towards the house. I couldn't let her find out on her own.

I caught up to her side in a matter of minutes and took her hand tightly in my own. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and told her. "Jasper is panicking. He got back to the house and couldn't find Emmett or Renesmee anywhere. They're not hiding because he would have felt them, but there is nothing. They haven't been home for several hours now. He checked if they were in our cottage but neither has been there in days. All of the cars remain in the garage bar Carlisle's Mercedes because he took Esme to Isle Esme for the weekend as you know. He tried to block his thoughts from me but was unsuccessful." I said this as fast as possible, to get it all out and avoid as many questions as possible. I don't think I can accept that they are missing just yet.

I turned to Bella and tried to gauge her reaction. She was petrified, her legs moved at vampiric speed but she had gone totally blank. I allowed her to take everything in; it was a lot of information to process. I was concerned for her; she has never been separated from Nessie for longer than two days in her whole life.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, love, talk to me. Please don't panic yet. For all we know Jasper has found them. Calm down please. I can't accept that you are suffering. We will find Nessie. She's most likely safe anyway since she's with Emmett. He wouldn't put her in danger, you know that. Please love, relax. We'll call Carlisle and Esme as soon as we get home." I was pleading with her now, desperately hoping she would give me some expression. I hate not reading her mind. It's times such as this when it would be incredibly useful. Her eyes came to life, displaying pure distress and sadness. It killed me to see her like this.

"What happened to her Edward? Where has Emmett taken her? Tell me they're safe, I can't stand it if they're not. Edward we have to help them. We have to tell Rose, she doesn't know. I need my daughter Edward. We have to find her." I could sense her panic, she was being overthrown with worry; her maternal instincts kicking in and expecting the worst.

"I know love, I know. Don't worry. We will find them. If they're nowhere in Washington we'll search the whole US. We'll continue into Europe. Trust me Bella, they won't be far." I tried to convince her; apparently it wasn't working. The hint of dread was evident in her beautiful topaz eyes.

Unable to look into her eyes any longer, I easily threw her onto my back and pelted towards the white mansion in the near clearing. We leapt across the river and I placed her back on her feet, gave her a chaste kiss and a small smile. She returned it, but it did not meet her still sorrowful eyes.

We ran hand in hand back to the house to see Jasper's sullen form perched on the front step. My anger returned as I realized from his thoughts that the whereabouts of Emmett and Nessie were still a mystery. Bella sensed my fury and began to panic again, oblivious to what I could hear in Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper felt my rage and his thoughts became a combination of sympathy and concern. He tried to tranquilize me but I was long past that stage. I forced myself to calm down enough to speak through my teeth.

"Where the **hell** has he taken her?"

"I don't know, Edward. I got back and the house was empty. I searched everywhere, you know I did. But they're gone. They haven't been here for hours. The worst thing really is that Alice didn't see this coming." He replied downcast. He spoke only for Bella's benefit but his thoughts were no more informative.

Bella gasped. It had not occurred to her that Alice had not anticipated this. She turned to me, pure terror in her features. I suddenly realized the reason for her expression. The last time Alice had been unable to see the future, Victoria had shown up. I looked into her eyes and attempted silently to soothe her. Jasper sent waves of peace in her direction and she was able to enter the vacant house at my side.

The three of us looked everywhere in the house for some sign of where they might have gone, whether they left voluntarily or not. We found nothing. The only sign that they had been here at all was their lingering scent which was stronger than the rest of ours as they had been here more recently.

Bella curled up on the couch, the same vacant expression on her face. I dialled Carlisle's cell hoping desperately that he would answer. I heard his voice on the second ring.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" he sounded concerned already.

"No, everything is not alright. It's looking pretty bad right now actually." I was unable to hide the residing anger from my tone.

"What's happened? Is everyone alright?" I could hear Esme's gasp in the background. Of course, she would be beside herself with worry. I explained the situation as concisely and quickly as possible.

"We've got a flight in two hours. Will you be able to keep control of everything until then? Have you told Rosalie that Emmett is gone?" he tacked onto the end. I hadn't actually thought of that and it was unlikely to be a pleasant conversation. Rose would undoubtedly assume the worst and convince herself that Emmett had left her.

"Uh, no I haven't told her yet. She and Alice are still on their way home. Don't worry; I'll break it to her as gently as I can. Maybe I'll ask Alice to tell her, she might take it better that way." Okay, I was not convinced. This wouldn't go well at all.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished writing it! Please review with your comments. :)**


	4. Not Seeing

**AN: Ok so this is the fourth chapter. Thanks for my reviews, they have been really encouraging! **

* * *

BPOV

I would trust Emmett with my life. He could keep my daughter safe, I knew that, but it didn't comfort me. They'd been gone too long, Edward had called Carlisle a while ago and he and Esme would be back soon. Now, my husband paced the living room relentlessly, unsure of what to do next.

I heard the door open and I raised my gaze to meet Edward's who shook his head. Alice entered the room with a look of shock on her face. Jasper was at her side in an instant trying to calm her tense form.

"I can't see him. He's just disappeared. I mean, I don't expect to see Nessie but at least Emmett should be partially clear." Her voice was not the usual energetic, tinkling bells but a tired, shaken near whisper.

I went to her other side, to try to comfort her, "Alice, this isn't your fault. You can't see Nessie and if you can't see Em then hopefully it means they are together. This isn't necessarily bad news. At least they aren't separated. Right?" this was as much to convince myself as well as my sister.

She shook her head rapidly, "But I would have seen what went wrong. I would have known before we left that they would be in trouble. I don't know what happened but it was planned carefully. This is like Victoria."

The room went silent as we all remembered the newborns; my memories were somewhat fuzzy but I still saw vividly the flaming red hair behind my eyelids. I was pained at the thought of my daughter in that kind of dangerous proximity. Emmett may be strong, but evidently not enough to avoid capture or whatever it was that caused the two of them to leave.

"But there are no grudges this time. No one has any reason to hurt our family. You would have seen the Volturi if they decided to-" Edward broke off as he heard the vision in Alice's thoughts. Her eyes glazed over and Jasper put his arms around her in a protective gesture.

Edward stopped pacing to concentrate on her vision. I watched as his features twisted into agony. I went to his side and touched his arm tentatively; I hated to see him in this kind of pain. It was like when Jane had attacked him in Italy, I may have been human but it was impossible to forget such a moment. "Edward? What-"

Suddenly everything changed. Edward was growling, his face exposing pure torture. Alice hissed and tugged Jasper's hand as they made their way towards the front door again. Carlisle disappeared in the direction of his study and Esme seemed uncertain as to where she should be. I sank to my knees beside Edward, praying desperately that I would be able to loosen up his currently rigid form.

I whispered into his ear soft, soothing words and he slowly began to breathe again. "Edward, what did Alice see?" I asked him quietly. He avoided my gaze, trying to hide the emotions still evident in his eyes until he was able to create a strong enough façade to mask what had just happened. Well, he wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Edward, you have to tell me what she saw. If anything has happened to either of them, I have to know." Silence, "Please, Edward. I'm worried about her too."

He looked me directly in the eyes. "Bella, Alice saw Emmett."

I have to say I was momentarily confused. Surely this was a good thing? It meant that we could find out where they were. But if Alice can see Emmett, then he cannot be with Nessie. At least not so close together that their futures intertwine. They must have been separated.

No, no. They can't be separated. Emmett is my last hope, they disappeared together. They were meant to stay together, if he is not with her then she must be alone, there is no one to defend her and she is not strong enough to defend herself. I wasn't sure how to react to this information, it wasn't enough.

"Wh-what was Emmett doing? Where was he? What's happened to Renesmee? Edward, I don't-" I was cut off as others entered the room. We turned to focus on Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

Alice was sorrowful, her face dripping with guilt as she stood, slightly hunched over beside my other sister, the usually glamorous Rose. At this point, however, her expression mirrored a heart-breaking combination of anguish and despair. Jasper was clearly uncomfortable with the overwhelming emotions surrounding him. I was surprised he was strong enough to contain them all so rationally. Just seeing the forlorn faces of my family was enough to kill me.

No one spoke for several minutes, all trying to avoid upsetting another further. Finally, Rosalie raised her head; "was I really that bad as a wife? Did I honestly treat him so badly, that he felt the need to leave me? Did any of you know he felt this way? After all this time I find that I wasn't enough for him. Well, that's fine. He is well within his rights to leave me. But not without explanation. He owes me that much."

And with that, she turned and left, statuesque as when I first saw her. No one attempted to stop her as we heard the car pull out of the garage because in truth, although no one wanted to believe that Emmett did not want her any longer, not one person in this room knew why they were gone. Even Edward, who knew Emmett's childlike mind so well, kept his stance, not looking at his sister once.

Carlisle returned silently to the room, appearing on Esme's right, wrapping his arms around her waist. She cried softly into his shoulder and her tearless sobs were too much for Jasper, who made his way to the fireplace, which had never been lit, and dropped to the ground gracefully, staring into the non-existent embers.

I hadn't realised that I was shaking until I felt Edward's warm arms embrace me. I knew I needed to be strong, he hated to see me suffer and I knew better than to force him through that. Until we found Emmett and Renesmee we would all have to hide our emotions for each other. We had already lost Rose, and we couldn't afford to lose more. None of us would be able to cope.

Suddenly Edward spoke again, breaking the empty silence; "we need to search the house again. Obviously they aren't actually here, but there must be some kind of indication of how they left and what they were doing. Rosalie jumped to conclusions, I think, in all the time that I have known him, I have not once picked up on Emmett considering leaving her. He only ever thought about how pointless his life would be without her. Of course, he could have decided instantaneously to leave. But I think we all know Emmett well enough to be sure that he was never one for spontaneous decisions. Also, had he done that, Alice would have seen Rosalie's reaction to his departure, even if she did not see Emmett himself." He was quiet as the new information registered with the remaining family members.

Esme was the first to speak, "Edward, where was Rose going? She is coming back isn't she?" her voice was timid and incredibly hopeful, the longing for her family to unite was undisguised.

It was Alice who answered, only her mouth moving, her eyes still focussed on the floor "She was going to look for them. She will be back in three weeks, four days. She will search Washington and carry on into Oregon and Nevada before coming back here through Idaho. She hasn't decided whether to come here first or carry straight on into Canada. I'll let you know. But Edward's right, there's got to be something. Whether they left intentionally or not, we should be able to figure something out. Jazz? Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

He stood and turned to face her in one swift move, "I believe so. All of the main rooms at least. But I didn't search in detail because I was too panicked to be picking up on signs of their actions. I only looked for them in person, really."

"In that case, we have a lot of work to do. Bella and I will cover the third floor, Alice and Jasper? Search the middle floor. Carlisle? Esme? Turn this floor upside down if you have to. We will find something, Emmett wouldn't have covered his tracks and neither would anybody who would have taken them. They were clearly in too much of a rush because Jasper was already on his way back." Edward was being perfectly logical, and he grabbed my arm as we flew together to the top floor.

We had just started on Edward's room when there was an ear-piercing shriek which was also known as Alice. I felt my face turn paler than normal as I turned to face Edward who was shaking with laughter? Wait, now I am really confused.

"Edward, what's so..." I didn't need to finish as Alice stormed into the room holding what could only be classified as a previously white suede boot.

Now dyed orange.

* * *

**Ok so let me know what you think! x**


	5. The Note

APOV

These shoes were brand new, and it wasn't just them it was all of the shoes in my closet. I can't bring myself to go back in there; it's too painful. Emmett had better be damn well happy where he is because if he comes in my line of sight (pun intended) then I will massacre him. The beautiful suede is totally destroyed, if a vampire could cry the floor would be flooded. Jazz isn't too impressed either; he was looking forward to using that dye.

It seems I have some convincing to do though; orange is so not his color. I asked what the hell he was thinking; the mumbled response I received was "experimentation." Of course it was.

Edward had the nerve to laugh at me. At least Bella, who has no consideration for her clothes, was decent enough to feign mortification, but my dear brother was rolling around. That's the last time I let him buy his own clothes.

Everyone is feeling extremely low at the moment. Normally I would have replaced my shoes on the internet, but I can't bring myself to shop right now. Jasper is dying from all the depression coursing throughout the house. No one has left in the three days they've been gone. Only Rose left, and none of us have heard from her. She was adamant on finding Emmett and demanding a reason for him to abandon her, which she is still confident he did. I regularly checked on her future, and she eventually decided not to go to Canada and would therefore return within three weeks. As of yet, her decisions did not lead her to her husband or Nessie.

We were still struggling to find out why I failed to see Emmett or his captors; we had eventually agreed that they did not leave voluntarily – not even Emmett would take a prank so far as to make his wife believe she had been deserted.

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle spent most of the time discussing the situation in Carlisle's study in the hope of discovering why they were taken. Bella barely left Nessie's room. She departed only to see Edward. I knew she was dying of worry. I couldn't relate to her, I couldn't remember my human life and I had never lost anyone I loved until this point. Only Esme could empathize with her, having lost her own child which caused her attempted suicide. Thankfully, I had no inkling of Bella trying something like that. This was a relief, we couldn't lose anymore family members and if we lose her then we would also lose Edward.

Obviously I had not been concentrating as I was brought from my reverie by Bella, who touched my hand timidly.

"Sorry, Bella, I was just thinking. What's up?" I tried to sound light and cheerful, but the depression was clear in my voice. I knew I had to pull myself together. She was going through a far worse situation than me.

Her eyes were slightly brighter than they had been recently. I saw her plan and reckoned it was worth a shot. "That could work. But don't get your hopes up, it is Emmett, remember".

Confusion crossed her face momentarily, "you can't see if it will work or not?"

I wasn't impressed with my blindness; it came at such inconvenient times. "Apparently not. Either because it is connected to Emmett himself somehow, or because whoever took him, blocked it from me. I dunno how this whole thing operates anymore." I was crestfallen. My gift would be so useful, we could find them instantly or even have stopped them being taken. But because my stupid sight was so inaccurate I was no help at all.

Bella easily noticed my discomfort and did her best to cheer me up, "Alice, you want to go see if we can salvage any of your shoes? It would be a shame to lose the ones we could have rescued right?" she put on her best enthusiastic smile, but I knew her better and it was far from meeting her pained eyes.

"Yes, we must. But try out your idea and call Emmett's cell first. You might be lucky; we could get through and find out what happened. I'll be upstairs. I won't go into the closet though; I don't think I can bear to see it again alone. I'm sure vampires can pass out if they're traumatized just enough." I told her.

She smiled a lifeless smile; she was empty but she was trying her best. She flitted across the room to the handset on the unused kitchen work surface. Her hand flicked over the keypad and she held the phone as she listened to the ringing tone.

Well, this is not what I expected. I heard Emmett's favorite ring tone, the always delightful Baby Got Back, earning him a glare from Rose every time it sounded. I followed the repeating noise outside of all places. I felt footsteps behind me as Edward approached, his expression slowly turning from mild curiosity to rage.

I located the sound as coming from Esme's freesias. I stuck my hand into the pot, sacrificing my freshly manicured nails to fish out Emmett's mobile phone. Needless to say Edward was livid. The language that poured from his mouth in the following thirty seconds was appalling. Even I wasn't expecting that and I'm the freaking psychic! It was quite funny to see him insulting Emmett's mother though. I don't think anyone present had heard him curse so profusely before. Unfortunately, Bella had been in earshot of her husband's little rant.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. If I discover that you have been using that kind of language in front of our daughter then I will personally burn your entire music collection as well as your back up CD, your laptop and piano and you can sure as hell move to the couch for the next decade."

Wow, reactions were pretty unexpected today. I tried to refrain from laughing, now would not be the best time to explode into hysterics. Edward's fear was blatant on his face, and I could see that Bella was perfectly serious in her threat, therefore so could Edward. Jasper was getting more and more confused as Edward's fury subsided into fear and Bella remained shocked and angry.

Esme decided against scolding Edward again, feeling he had been punished enough by his generally pacifistic wife. Carlisle and I were trying to contain our amusement. He was trying harder as he had a paternal figure to maintain.

Jazz had clearly given up as his next words proved; "Oh my God. Will you all just calm down. It's bloody painful to have to feel all of this. Edward, stop feeling scared; she's not gonna hurt you. Bella, don't be mad at Edward; he's said worse in the past. Carlisle, you don't have to pretend to be a father figure; you're gonna burst if you don't laugh now so let it out. Esme, no you don't have to be mad at Edward; thanks to Bella's little outburst no one ever will again. Alice honey, I agree. Watching Edward get in trouble is, in fact, absolutely hilarious." Cue Edward's death glare "But please try to tone down your reaction or you'll give me a hernia." He breathed out heavily and everyone relaxed a bit. Bella looked astounded; I don't think she had heard him speak for so long before. "Thank you. Now, I believe we have more important things to do? We have firmly established that Emmett's phone is not with Emmett, but I think we need to figure out why it was turned on. Emmett never has his phone on, whether it is with him or not." He looked pleased to have realized this. I gotta say it hadn't occurred to me.

Edward was smiling now; jeez, talk about mood swings. "It's a good point Jazz, the only reason Emmett would have turned his phone on is if the play station broke and he had to play games or if he couldn't find his camera. And he only uses his camera to keep record of the pranks he has played… and he 'decorated' Alice's shoes…" he took the phone from my hands as I saw the photo in my mind.

The message on the back wall of my shoe closet in orange dye. I gasped as I read it. Edward's face turned paler than I had ever seen it. He dropped the phone to the concrete where it smashed into millions of tiny pieces. We would have to get Emmett a new phone before he got back. We sped back into the house and into my closet. The message on the wall was written in Emmett's scrawled hand writing:

_As you can see, I have taken up interior decorating. Alice, I hope you like your new closet, but unfortunately the shoes got in the way. Whilst I'm writing; Eddie? How do ya like your new music? That was the handiwork of your darling daughter (not my fault). Enjoy all! _

_Emmett_

It was kind of funny to watch Edward's face; that was until he broke the shelving unit. Well, he would have to fix it. I decided to torment him further by hiding what had actually happened to his music. Ecuadorian Braille sounded good enough. I began tracing it in my head as Edward left the room at vampiric speed; Bella on his heels a huge grin on her face. Apparently she was getting sufficient revenge on her husband for his cursing scene earlier.

Although we were very much amused by Emmett's little prank on Edward, but not so little in Edward's opinion, it was still sad to look at the message left for us by our brother. It may be the last thing we had left from him. I wondered vaguely what he had planned for the rest of us; he had obviously achieved his goal with me, Jazz and Edward. I also considered Nessie's part in all of this; apparently she knew where Edward's back up disc was kept. I remembered then last Christmas when she tried to find out what her father had bought her through me. I refused to tell her so she went to look herself. I know for a fact she didn't find it, but evidently she came across his music.

Emmett has taught her well.

* * *

**AN: Tried to get some humor into this chapter, the story's been pretty subdued so far. x**

**Let me know what you think! x**


	6. Discovery

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I swear it has been the busiest week of my life. Anyway... this chapter is a bit longer, hope you enjoy it, the next one will be up faster I promise! - goldeneyes20601**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I keep forgetting to put this in.)**

* * *

BPOV

Our daughter is missing and he is genuinely concerned for his music. I sat on the black leather couch and watched my husband rummage frantically around our bedroom.

About three times Edward had turned the room upside down in the past half hour; seriously, if he hadn't found it already then he probably wouldn't.

I sighed loudly and Edward finally acknowledged my presence.

"Bella, help me find it. Do you know where it is? Ugh what has she done? I swear if she has destroyed it I will ground her for life." He sounded like he was about to have a breakdown which I really couldn't handle right now.

"I dunno Edward, what about your computer? Isn't it all on your iTunes?" I guessed he already had but he wanted suggestions and I really wasn't in the mood for thinking.

His face brightened at the possibility, well he had basically overreacted.

He was across the room in a flash and tapped the keyboard on his laptop a few times before slamming the lid down causing it to crush the desk beneath it. "EDWARD! Calm down! You have all the music on CDs on the shelves right there!" I gestured to his wall of music.

"Honestly I think we have more things to worry about than your music collection right now, you know, like where Nessie is." I was fuming; he really needed to sort his priorities.

Edward walked across the room to me slowly and took my hands in his. "I know. I know I'm overreacting. I just, I don't know how to take all this in. I don't want to believe that I could have lost her. I remember when I thought I had lost you, I couldn't bear it. Anyone in the family can tell you how anti-social I was. Only this is worse in a way because I can't act that way. I have to be strong for you; no one really needed me last time. I can't be selfish because you need me and I refuse to put you through more pain by letting you down."

If only vampires could cry. I take back all that priorities crap; he didn't put music before our family, he's just naturally screwed up. I knew there was a reason I loved him.

"Thank you, Edward. I promise that as soon as we find Nessie safe, you may ground her for how ever long you want. Or we could go look in Em and Rose's room for the CD now. No doubt he will have hidden it somewhere obvious." I smiled weakly. It probably wouldn't be too difficult to find; Emmett wouldn't want to kill his brother.

He returned my smile crookedly, taking my breath away. Then his brow furrowed in concentration. I looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Alice knows where my back up disc is. She's currently repainting the Mona Lisa and she's focussing very hard on getting the right brush strokes. Damn pixie." Okay so he may have been really mad but I couldn't help but laugh. He was too cute when he was angry.

He glared at me and I leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Come on, let's go and find your bloody CD so we can focus on finding our missing family members."

I took his hand and dragged him down the corridor to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Rose's sweet scent was still very potent in the room; she had obviously been here just before she left. I still felt awful that she believed that Emmett had left her. It was almost a laughable that she could think that.

I went to the chest of drawers whilst Edward flung open the closet. I was swiftly rifling through Rose's endless clothes when I heard an ominous hiss of fury. I froze. I did not want to know what Edward had found. If it causes him to fly off the handle again I swear to God I will annihilate Emmett.

"Edward? Erm… What did you find?" I probably didn't want to know. I inched towards the closet from which low growls were becoming more and more audible. He was clearly controlling himself with much difficulty.

"Edward? What-" I broke off as he emerged from the enormous wardrobe his eyes murderous. He was clutching a sheet of paper covered in Emmett's scrawl.

"I found this in Emmett's trousers. This whole thing is a fucking prank." He hissed through his teeth.

"Edward. I've warned you already today. Control your language or you will regret it." I growled back. I know I shouldn't be chastising him at a time like this but he has to learn at some point.

I took the sheet of paper from his clenched fist as gently as possible without tearing it. It was titled "_The Indestructible Plan"_. Oh no. This could not be good. I really couldn't blame Edward for this reaction. It was perfectly justified, considering Emmett's pranking history, to think that they had left as part of the joke.

I felt rage course through me. If this was a joke then Emmett was in even more trouble. I turned to Edward. "Do you think he would do this?" I didn't want to believe it; it's going way too far. Emmett wouldn't hurt Rose that way.

"What else could it be? They carried out their plan and took off to avoid our reactions. They knew we would take it badly so they hid some place until we got over it. I can't believe they'd put us through that." He was shaking with anger now and I wasn't feeling much different.

Jasper entered the room, a livid look on his face. Alice slipped in silently behind him. Her face was torn between confusion and amusement; a funny combination.

I turned my gaze back to Jasper who was working to control his blatant fury; I gradually felt myself soothed involuntarily. I allowed myself to succumb to the waves of relaxation Jasper sent towards me. Edward was less cooperative.

"I don't think calming me will help much, Jasper. Look at this." he thrust Emmett's plan into his brother's hands. As he studied the now crumpled paper Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I don't think you two have it right. Edward don't even think about it." Her voice transformed from pondering to stern.

She turned back to me; just as I was about to ask since I didn't know Edward's contemplations. "He was going to call Rose to tell her that it's all a prank. If he does that then she will overreact and get the wolves involved. Obviously I can't see what would happen after that."

At the mention of wolves I lost concentration. Jacob still didn't know that Nessie was missing. "Jacob" I whispered. We couldn't keep it from him; his senses were as good as ours so he would notice that she hadn't been here for days now.

Edward's eyes lit up with recognition. He knew we couldn't stop Jake finding out either. I was scared; Jacob would instantly fly off the handle the second he realized she was gone. It reminded me of when Edward heard of my 'death' and went to kill himself with minor confirmation.

Jacob would show up and maybe stick around to hear that she was with Emmett and then he'd be gone. No doubt he'd take the pack and search for her globally before taking it up with someone whom he could hold vaguely responsible.

Alice was speaking again but I was long past listening. Only when the room fell silent did I raise my head. Alice had frozen, fear fixed to her face. I relaxed momentarily; if it was Jacob, she would have known instantly because she wouldn't be able to see.

Then I realized that if she was panicking then something was wrong. I tensed automatically, bracing myself for whatever trouble could be approaching us.

Edward sighed sadly, "Bella its ok. It's just Rosalie, but she's obviously not in the best mood as you might have guessed."

I unfroze slowly and felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over me; this wasn't Jasper's doing though. I didn't like treating Rose this way. It felt awful to know that she was suffering for the wrong reasons. I was going to tell her what the real situation was. But of course, Alice dismissed that unspoken suggestion.

"Bella, you mustn't tell her. It will make things so much more difficult with Jacob and everything. If you tell Rose, everyone will find out. What about Charlie? How would he take it do you think? He will start a search party and he could get himself hurt. Trust me Bella, its best if Rosalie is in the dark for now." she seemed satisfied with her response. She had played the Charlie card; she knew I was uncomfortable about my father's knowledge of what we were. I couldn't have him putting himself in danger at the moment.

I sighed and Edward stroked my arm; I was comforted by this gesture. At least I hadn't lost Edward. I didn't need to experiment to know that I would be in so much more pain had it been him with Nessie instead of Emmett although had that been the case Edward would have had his phone on…

Alice's smug expression faltered slightly and Edward's face filled with dread. I was confused; but then I heard the fast footsteps approaching the room. I could hear the anger with each pace and I felt my face mirror my husband's.

The door swung open with such force that it was incredible that it didn't come off the hinges. In the doorway stood the most beautiful woman I had ever met, complete with the fiercest glare I had ever seen painted on her perfect features.

"You all knew. Every one of you knew exactly what had happened and not one of you told me? Did I not have a right to know that my husband had been kidnapped?" she hissed these clearly rhetorical questions at us demandingly. Had I not noticed the underlying note of pain and betrayal in her tone I would have been terrified. Jasper was trying frantically to calm her as well as the now hysterical Alice, who was caught up in her emotions, crying tearlessly. Whether at Rosalie's reaction or at the future which would now be ours I didn't know, but I wasn't keen to find out right now.

Eventually, Alice gained control of herself and turned to her breathtaking sister. "Rose, we couldn't tell you. I swear it, we would have done if it would have done any good. But telling you would have only made this whole ordeal worse. It would have meant involving Charlie and Jacob, which we really don't want unless absolutely necessary. You know that wouldn't have helped, Rose. Please understand that you can't go to the wolves. If Jacob finds out then I can't see anything." She was pleading now and I wasn't far off begging with her. I couldn't have Charlie in danger.

The pain in Rosalie's eyes did not disappear but her expression faltered, exposing her real feelings behind the anger. "I'm just glad that I finally know the truth. You have no idea – except Edward – how it feels when you think someone has left you. Someone you have spent so long with. But we have to tell the wolves, it's not fair on him. He has a right to know and they could help us." She spoke so softly, clearly still in pain having lost Emmett. I realized suddenly how the Cullens must have felt to see Edward in this state during the time we were separated; empty and longing.

I was temporarily shocked that Rosalie, of all people, would consider Jake's feelings. There was still conflict between the two whenever they were in the same room together. But what she was saying made sense. If Jacob found out alone he would jump to conclusions, just as Rose had done, I was still uncomfortable with telling him that Nessie was missing. Would he blame us?

I was pulled from my reverie by the most horrible, distinctive smell surging through my nostrils. Alice gasped, Edward and Jasper stiffened, Rosalie's expression faded to one of sadness; knowing the pain Jacob would soon experience.

It looked like we wouldn't have to tell him at all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome. x**


	7. Blind

**A/N: Doing Emmett's POV was a suggestion from bluuejeans (thank you!) I had planned one somewhere but I hadn't really decided. It's kinda short cuz I didn't want to give too much away! x**

EmPOV

I guess you learn something new everyday; who would have known vampires could pass out? Well technically I was drugged but that really shouldn't be possible.

All vampiric characteristics are out the window now. I hear nothing. I see nothing. I feel nothing. I'm immobile. I have been here for about 4hours now, but I'm slowly losing track of time.

I haven't seen Renesmee since we parted ways to set separate plans in action. The last thing I heard was her high-pitched scream at the sudden plunge into darkness. I haven't seen anything since.

Originally I thought it was Alec pissing around. I reckoned he had cut our senses before burning us alive. But when I calmed down enough to realize that I wasn't dead, I noticed that I had lost everything other than my sense of smell.

Every time I make the mistake of breathing, I'm overwhelmed by the sickening scent. It's worse than a freaking werewolf which is really saying something cuz they are repulsive.

Normally I wouldn't confess. But I guess I'm not gonna live much longer. This is worse than being mauled by that bear in my last minutes as a human. It's worse than the transformation. It's worse than when I had to eat animals for the first time instead of people. It's worse than my first day in school after the change, with all the tempting humans surrounding me.

This is nothingness and nothingness is worse because there is nothing you can do about it.

I'm terrified. Not for me; I have a feeling it won't hurt because they've stopped me completely. I'm scared for Nessie who won't ever see her parents again.

I'm afraid of Edward on the off chance that we actually escape from here – he will slaughter me for endangering his kid. I'm upset for my whole family who will never get over losing two family members in one shot.

I'm furious for Jacob who has lost the object he imprinted on, the one who keeps him alive.

But mostly I'm petrified for Rose who will have to live without me telling her how much I love her everyday. We all learnt from Edward's experience that none of us could live without our mates. It would kill her, and I couldn't imagine the world without her.

I had to get out of here. I'll break from whatever trance these losers had put me in and I'll find Nessie. We'll get out.

I tried to shuffle my feet around and hit some kind of wall on all four sides of me. I tried pushing it gently, not wanting to draw attention to myself. It wouldn't move. I pushed harder. Nothing. Okay, now I believe I have an excuse to panic. I strained my ears to hear something, anything. The only thing I could sense was that I was confined to a space about the size of me, and it stank.

As a last possible resort, I inhaled through my nose, cautiously. The smell hit me so hard it was astounding. I tried to block out the instinct I have to choke and did my best to identify the smell.

I stood motionless for a while, slowly adapting to the scent as I tried to figure out if it belonged to anybody or thing I knew of. The closest I could get was one of those werewolves but it smelt too sweet for that. Kind of like a combo of a vampire and a wolf.

Please God tell me now that Nessie didn't have a kid with Jacob.

Jeez, if that was true then Edward would kill Jake, I guess the pack/Nessie would kill Edward and then Bella would kill them. I really hope that's not the case...

This is so frustrating! I'm supposed to be the strongest and yet I'm totally helpless. I refuse to give up though. Giving up on this is giving up totally and I will never do that. But I don't really know what to do to be honest. Clearly I can't move or see. Speaking was a possibility I suppose. I haven't actually tried it. I don't want to draw attention to myself but if it's the only possible way of getting out...

"Hello?" my voice was quiet and slightly croaky; not the usual boom. I felt uneasy hearing the echo. I heard only silence again and then some kind of rustling. I listened harder, maybe someone had heard me. I heard footsteps fast approaching my confine and tried to prepare myself for whatever came at me.

I sensed someone on my right, on the other side of my cage but could not turn my head to face it.

Suddenly, the cage was gone. I could hear properly, I could see. I could see everything. I relished in that briefly before remembering that the person who had released me still stood beside me. I slipped swiftly into a defensive crouch.

I stared up at my captor and was momentarily surprised before it dawned on me. The reason I had been taken. It wasn't me who was wanted. It was Nessie.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It helps me write x**


	8. Cooperate

**A/N: Ok so last chapter confused a few people. Basically, Emmett was trapped in** **a impenetrable cage which he could not see through. It was not sound proof but the only reason he could hear nothing until he spoke was that there was no one there. When he spoke he alerted his captor that he was 'conscious' and therefore heard his captor approach. Let me know if it's still not clear, I don't have a beta so if it doesn't make sense it's because I'm the only one who has read it! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, it's great that people are reading my story! x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot. x**

**I will let you read now x**

* * *

EPOV

"Bella, love, you have to tell him. He doesn't trust any of us enough." I spoke calmly, not looking at my wife. I was still furious with myself for not having picked up of Jacob's thoughts as he approached the house.

I had been concentrating on Alice who was focusing on Rose; still under the impression that she could not see because Rose had not decided yet. Obviously the real reason was that Jacob was too near the house. I should have noticed that.

I knew it would be difficult for Bella to tell Jacob what had happened. He wasn't suspicious yet – he hadn't distinguished different scents, not thinking he would have to. I hated seeing Bella in pain, but someone had to tell him and she knew him best.

I didn't turn, but saw her small nod in my peripheral vision. She stood swiftly and swept from the room; her soft, cream fingers shaking slightly.

I heard Carlisle and Esme open the door to Jacob, they wouldn't tell him anything; they had heard us discussing it. Carlisle had successfully masked his pain and concern but Esme was still looking extremely traumatized. I didn't want Jacob to figure anything out before Bella could explain it to him; that wouldn't help anything. His thoughts were still oblivious but I was starting to panic.

No one could anticipate his reaction. I wanted to be with Bella when she told him. What if he got angry and hurt her? What if he lost control? She might not defend herself because she doesn't want to hurt him. I wouldn't lose her again.

"Edward! For the love of God calm down. What's wrong with you? All I'm getting is fear and possessiveness. That is not a healthy combination you know." Jasper hissed in my direction; clearly having decided that I had completely lost it. He was probably right. He frantically sent calming waves at me. I accepted them gratefully.

_Edward, you can't interrupt. Just listen from here for now. If something goes wrong or he considers hurting Bella then you'll know. _Alice consoled mentally.

It helped a bit, I could hear every thought he had and it was comforting to know that I wasn't far away and could be there instantly if necessary.

I focused harder on the conversation now. Jacob was beginning to sense that something was wrong from the expressions of Carlisle and Esme.

I heard Bella's soft footsteps enter the living room where the three were gathered. I listened as Carlisle and Esme made their excuses and departed to Carlisle's study.

_Ok. Something is so wrong. They were totally lying to get out. What the hell is up with the vamps today? It's not like they didn't know I was coming. Blondie's not even here and she never misses an opportunity to taunt me. Even Bella's not looking too good and she's _always _happy nowadays. Where's Edward and the pixie who gets headaches? Damn it what are they keeping from me? _

I think it's safe to say that Jacob isn't happy about being kept in the dark.

In reaction to her nerves, Bella raised her shield so I could hear the conversation from her view. Jacob may not take everything in once she had broken the news to him.

_Edward, I'm going to tell him the truth. I'll try to convince him not to leave Forks searching for them but I can't stop him by force. If you think things are getting out of hand come down with Jasper. _She thought forcefully, I felt myself lose sight again as her shield molded back into place around her.

Until she regained concentration, I reluctantly watched the conversation through Jacob's eyes.

BPOV

I knew how this would feel; it would kill Jake – possibly literally. As I entered the room, I noted the expressions of suspicion and panic indented into his features. I didn't want to hurt him, having done so so many times before. But this was different; we were all suffering this time.

I just hope he doesn't fly off the handle and do something stupid. Then what would Renesmee come back to? She loves Jacob, sure she doesn't have the same undeniable commitment, but she loves him as a brother for now at least.

And she would come home. I was confident in that, I couldn't afford to be pessimistic where my daughter was concerned. If Emmett didn't bring her home then we would find them both. But they are most likely in danger and allowing Jake's pack to run a search party with him in the wrong state of mind at the head would be the stupidest thing the family ever did.

I took a deep breath, inhaling Jacob's rancid scent, and slowly crossed the room to where my friend remained motionless, appearing more anxious by the second.

"Jake, we have a problem. It's quite a big problem in fact, but I refuse to tell you anything unless you promise me something." I began and looked into his now horrorstruck eyes waiting for a response.

His eyes narrowed as he registered my words, "What, Bells? What happened to her? It's her isn't it. Nessie. Bella you have to tell me. Please, you don't understand." His voice was broken, his eyes glinted with tears. But I knew Jake better than that. He wouldn't cry if it would do no good, if it wouldn't help Renesmee.

"Jacob I do. I do understand, but you have to trust me. Remember Alice can't see now so you have to promise me that you won't do anything spontaneous and stupid. It won't help at all if you and your pack go and get yourselves killed!" Okay. I probably shouldn't have said that. Jacob's eyes widened. The mention of death clearly agitated him more.

I heard Edward's low hiss from upstairs and began to panic as Jake's hands began to shake. Oh crap I have really screwed things up now.

"Bella where is she? I have to know, I have to find her, I-" he broke off as I did the only thing I could think of. His face turned into one of pure shock, probably mirroring mine.

Honestly, six years I have been a vampire and the only thing I could think of was to slap him? Quite frankly, I was disappointed at my human behavior.

"Jeez Bells! Last time you did that you broke your hand, why did you go and break my jaw?"

Well at least I had distracted him. I rolled my eyes. "It's not broken, just a bit bruised. At least it calmed you down a little, you were prepared to run to Europe. Now are you going to cooperate and listen to me? Or do I have to call Jasper down to make you behave?"

That made him glare, I knew he hated Jazz controlling his emotions, but I would do it if it meant Jake would hear me out.

"What happened. I won't run but you have to tell me." He was obviously not happy with my threat, he was glaring at the floor and mumbling; a human wouldn't have heard him.

I moved in the direction of the couch and sat silently. Knowing Jake, offering him a seat would merely cause another tantrum to ensue so I just began to explain.

"We went hunting this weekend as you know. We banned Nessie from visiting you because she sneaked out last time. So we left Emmett to look after since he hunted more recently than the rest of us. Jasper returned on Sunday afternoon to find that their scents were weak and he couldn't feel either's emotions. Edward and I came-" I was cut off

"So they're gone. Both of them. And you've heard nothing?" his words were sharp, cutting, a side effect of his anger control. I was about to respond when Edward was by my side, well more in front of me than beside me. Evidently Jacob had more on his mind than he'd let on.

Jacob reacted defensively, slipping into a low crouch opposite Edward, who now had Jasper mirroring his position beside him. You have got to be kidding me. I have never seen such an overreaction in my life, with the exception of Edward leaving 'to keep my soul safe'.

I tugged hard on Edward's shoulder, yanking him into an upright stance once more. Noticing his actions, Jasper followed suit. I stepped between them, ignoring Edward's growls of protest. Alice and Rosalie had entered silently and were now standing beside the grand piano. Carlisle stood with Esme in his arms at the door.

"For goodness sake, we don't have time for this. If we want our family complete again then you three cannot waste time fighting about the unimportant. Jacob, I want you to go and communicate with Sam, explain the situation but do not take matters into your own hands. As Bella already said, it does no good if the pack is destroyed. Jasper, I've checked Emmett's credit card account and he hasn't used it since the day before they went missing. He was in Port Angeles in the craft shop there, I want you to go find out what he bought. It won't be too difficult, it's a small shop so they should remember or have it on record. Edward, Bella I know you have already but go search Nessie's room and the cottage again. We overlooked things last time. Alice go find somewhere and focus. You must be able to see something; it worked last time. Rose, I know you're suffering. I'm sorry, really. Go and find a way to relax for a while." Carlisle had spoken for a long time. I'm not even sure he breathed. That had to be the longest speech I ever heard him make.

I closed my mouth which was slowly descending to the floor. We all moved silently and fast except for Jacob, who left the house with pain undisguised in his agonized eyes.

* * *

**Please review! I love opinions! x**


	9. Memories

**A/N: Sorry It took me so long to update, I am away at the moment and there is basically no internet. :( I made this chapter longer anyway. Some people are getting confused - thanks for telling me - Emmett and Nessie are in the same place but separated (if that makes sense) they are not in immediate danger, if you haven't guessed by now, it's not a prank. **

**I won't be able to update again til at least Monday but I will try to get a good chapter done! x**

* * *

RPOV

I never expected to be able to empathize with the dog. We have never agreed on anything other that Renesmee's safety and happiness, but seeing the undeniable torture plain in his eyes changed my mind. I knew his pain; he has unconditional love for Nessie as I do for Emmett. Sure it's not romantic at the moment but it won't be long until they see one another that way.

I froze, realizing what I had thought. Thankfully, Edward appeared not to have heard that. He glared at the back of Jacob's head as the wolf left the house.

I finally breathed with relief; mainly because the smell was less potent now that he had taken his scent with him.

So I had been assigned my task for the day. "Relax" Carlisle had said. Please, even Jasper couldn't make me relax at the moment. Relaxation wasn't a possibility for me right now. I know he's trying to help but he doesn't understand – he's never lost Esme so how could he? He's never experienced this kind of pain.

Only Edward has ever been through this and, quite frankly, it was his fault. Of course, Bella once knew something similar; though she was only human at the time. I didn't believe she could have experienced so much pain; I didn't think she was capable of it. Obviously I was wrong.

I sighed and walked up the stairs at human pace, I didn't want to face it, but it was unavoidable. As slowly as I could manage, I pushed open the door.

It was next to impossible to accept that he was really gone. I had never been separated from Emmet for more than a few days, a week max. and I always knew exactly when he would be back. I instinctively blinked to stop the tears which hadn't fallen in eighty years.

I crossed the room and perched on the edge of the oversized soft bed which Emmett had chosen when we first moved back to Forks. I smiled slightly, remembering the day we bought it…

~*~

"_Rose? Can we get this one?"_

_We'd been in the store for two and a half hours looking for a bed which would merely be a prop._

_I followed the sound of my husband's booming voice into the children's section. My eyes met Em's excited face as he bounced up and down repeatedly on the top of a green and orange bunk bed. _

_I rolled my eyes, he was such a child.__ "No Em, we can't get the bunk bed. Esme wouldn't let you change the colour of the wall and green and orange do not go with the shade of red you chose for the walls. The bunk bed wouldn't even fit in the room!" _

_I hated to burst his childish bubble but I refused to have a bunk bed in my room whether I slept or not._

_His face fell dramatically into the least endearing pout. __"But I could squash it in if I broke a bit off each foot. And we don't have to get the green quilts; there are blue and yellow ones too. Please Rose?" Oh for the love of God, he was not whinging! _

"_Emmett! NO! We cannot get bunk beds! And for God's sake get up! I won't change my mind; it doesn't matter if you are on your knees. Come on, we don't have time for this. Let's just chose a proper bed and get out of here." He knew I was serious when I hissed at him. I dragged him off the floor and back to the beds in the section we were going to buy from. _Not _the kids' part. _

"_Ok, there are several decent beds here. You can choose, just make sure it matches the colour scheme. I'm going to go find Alice and I'll be back in a minute."_

_I returned to where I had left Emmett to find the three beds we were choosing between slightly jumbled. By jumbled I mean that they were completely messed up. Had I been human, my face would be red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. What the hell had the idiot been up to? _

_Rather than shouting, I whispered his name knowing he would hear the venom in my tone. His head appeared from behind the bed on the left; that I was not expecting. "Em what are you doing? There are people everywhere! You can't fiddle around with the bed here! We have to BUY it first!" _

_He shook his head, clearly finding this funny; just him then. "Rose, I am making the perfect bed. The perfect bed happens to be a mishmash of the three you have allowed me to pick from. So I am blending them together to get the best bed we can out of these. Just trust me Rosie; I know what I'm doing."_

"_Emmett you lost me at 'mishmash'. Please explain so that people other than you understand." Honestly, I hardly knew him sometimes. No doubt he had good intentions; he just had a really weird way to display it. _

_I listened to his confusing explanation before realizing what he was on about. He wanted to use different parts of each bed and put them all together himself to make the exact bed he wanted. I guess I could cope with that. Anything but more bunk beds, and I guess these beds could work together. _

_When we actually bought them, the store guy looked at us kind of strangely, probably because we were buying three beds and there were only two of us. But my husband and his childish plans were happy so I could manage with weird looks…_

_~*~_

Coming back to the present, I looked around our room. It would always be our room, even if he didn't come back.

My dresser stood against the far wall, organized neatly. The beautiful, grand wardrobe stood opposite the door with things falling out of it and clothes messed up on the floor below. I rolled my eyes; evidently Emmett had been looking for something.

Reflexively, I walked over to examine the damage he had undoubtedly inflicted on our possessions. I began rifling thought the various items piled on the carpet. As I robotically folded and replaced things, I discovered a small red book amongst it all.

Interested, I opened the book knowing that it was either Emmett's or he had stolen it from another family member; he wouldn't bother stealing a human's belongings, unless it was Bella's diary.

Recognising my husband's handwriting, I figured it was reasonably safe to read. Especially if I wouldn't see him again; I hadn't entirely accepted that he was kidnapped or whatever Alice said had happened. My gut had told me that he had left me, and although my gut had been wrong before – namely when I told Edward that Bella was dead because I thought he would be better off knowing – I was inclined to go with my instincts.

Flicking through the first few pages, realization hit me. I had stumbled (metaphorically speaking) across Emmett's entire pranking history. I believed we shared everything about each other; evidently I was mistaken.

I turned another few pages before I stopped at the heading "Jasper"; I scanned below the title to see that it was a list of page references. Looking for the first time at the right corner of the page, I saw a page number. Flipping to the first number on the list I found a prank I recognised. This one I remembered…

~*~

_The sun shone on the gloomy town one day in early April. Edward, Alice and Jasper were hunting with Carlisle and Esme in the National Park leaving Emmett and myself at home. I was putting some additional touches to my new M3 and Em was doing God knows what._

_I ignored the loud crashes and curses emitting from the house, I assumed Emmett was doing something stupid but he was usually harmless. I turned the radio up and tried to drown out the occasional boom closely followed by another boom and a yell. _

_I frowned to myself; if he was creating his own fireworks then I was going to have to draw the line. "Em, could you keep it down? I have to concentrate!" I thought it best not to shout in case I shocked him – strangely enough it was easily done. I said it at normal volume, knowing he'd here. _

"_Sure thing Rose, honey!" was the response I received. Jeez, he was so loud! He was obviously very involved with what he was doing. I thought nothing of it; he was often caught up in random things. _

_I continued working for a few hours until I heard Carlisle's voice. "Alice, no! I do not give you permission to replace Edward's entire wardrobe. If he says you can't then you can't." _

_The five appeared in the distance, walking slowly together down the driveway. Even from here I could see Alice's disappointed pout, Edward's look of relief and Carlisle's exasperation. I stood at the door of the garage, waiting for them._

_Emmett emerged from the house, his face showing nothing but his normal cheer. Edward's brow furrowed in confusion – there was obviously something in Emmett's thoughts which puzzled him. He let it pass without comment; I seemed to be the only one who had noticed. _

_Alice allowed a small smile to play at the corners of her mouth; whatever she saw evidently amused her. I hated these moments, when the two knew something the rest of us didn't and refused to share. At least we would discover what Alice found funny since it was apparently in the future._

_I spent eh rest of the day discussing my next wedding to Emmett with Alice and Esme. The smirk still played on Alice's lips and I was even more anxious to ask her, but I knew that I would find out if I was patient. I distracted myself by making the challenging decision between the two turquoises I had in front of me._

_Minutes later, Esme and I shot out of our seats as we heard a furious yell coming from upstairs. It shouldn't be possible to make vampires jump, but having never heard Jasper scream like that before; I think we had reason to._

_Alice, having expected this moment was still seated on the couch in silent hysterics. _

"_Alice? What did Emmett do to Jasper?" Esme had recovered from the surprise and was now assessing the situation in a way which would cause the least conflict – finding out from an outside source. Alice merely grinned widely in response, her golden eyes flicking towards the staircase._

_Sure enough, as my eyes followed hers, I was met with a sight I was not planning to see in my lifetime; even if it was for ever._

_A few stairs from the top stood Jasper with a comical mix of fury and shock on his face. I couldn't help but laugh and I had soon joined Alice on the sofa. I heard Edward's low chuckles coming from his room. It seemed that only Esme was making the effort not to laugh as Carlisle and Emmett entered the room from Carlisle's study. _

_Jasper growled and I felt waves of anger hit me. It was a shock after the laughter, but it seemed that Jasper was having a hard time controlling emotions now. I looked at him and was able to brush off the fury. _

_Alice's husband was dripping with what appeared to be glue and a colossal amount of multi-coloured feathers. This wasn't a particularly original prank, but you had to hand it to Emmett, he had gone to the effort of setting this up in Alice and Jasper's bedroom and then apparently fixing the plumbing system. _

_It appeared that when Jasper attempted to shower to remove the glue and feathers, he was met by purple paint and glitter rather than the conventional water. _

_To top the whole thing off, Em had burst into the bathroom taking Jasper by surprise and pushed him out of the window before he could regain his balance. Jazz had grabbed onto the side of the house and thrown himself back in through the open window with perfect accuracy. _

_Now he stood before us in the same clothes he arrived home in – the poor man had obviously attempted to wash his clothes at the same time; probably a military habit, not that I would know. _

"_You are a dead man, Emmett Cullen." Jasper meant business. Had the circumstances been different, I may have gotten territorial, but Emmett kind of deserved it this time._

"_Man, it's really too bad that bear beat you to the chase sixty years back. It would have been fun Jazz." Emmett clearly wasn't taking this seriously, although he did moments later when Jasper lunged at him. One frantic glance at me told him he was on his own. _

_The family watched as Jasper, gluey, glittery and purple, pelted through the air like a firework giving Emmett little chance to defend himself. No one was worried; Alice was still very much amused so the outcome of this fight wouldn't be painful at least._

_~*~_

Well at least no one was hurt. Emmett spent the next day reattaching the water mains and Jasper didn't speak to him for a fortnight. I laughed; they were so childish at times, especially for century old vampires, you wouldn't catch the Volturi Guard doing half the stuff Emmett and Jasper get up to.

I leafed through more pages of his book; coming across many pranks which Em had never put into action. Whether this was because he bottled out at the last minute (unlikely) or it was for future reference, I didn't know but there was not a chance in hell that he would get this back. It would be extremely useful for blackmail purposes.

I felt a stab of agony seer through me as I remembered that I may never see him again anyway.

At least I knew one thing. I knew that Emmett didn't leave me; not voluntarily at any rate. I hadn't totally believed that until now. Now I felt marginally better; marginally being the operative word. It comforted me to know that I had not been deserted.

However, this revelation also told me that he was in trouble, possibly pain, and that was worse than any pain he could have caused me by leaving.

* * *

**Let me know your views! x**


	10. The Others

**A/N: Woo! The Internet was working quicker than I expected. This chapter is extraspecially long, I don't really know why, I guess I couldn't find the right place to stop it. It also has two POVs which I haven't done before, but I felt it would have gotten dull if it was the same the whole way through.**

**Anyway, I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock, all comments are always welcome. Including the really random ones (unidentified stranger). I also want to say that my previous chapter is kind of similar to ChetCheerio's Maximum Ride story. I'm really sorry if it is, I didn't mean it to be. Also you should read ChetCheerio's story because it is awesomeness on a page. And if you haven't read the original Max Ride books, then quite frankly, ya haven't lived. So, to read... **

**JPOV**

It was early evening when I walked down the High Street in Port Angeles, careful to keep my head down and stay unnoticed. It was getting dark anyway, but we still didn't know where Em and Nessie were so we weren't taking risks.

I was kind of glad to have gotten out of the house for a while. The constant pain and longing enveloping me was becoming too much. I couldn't cope with six people's emotions as well as my own. Of course the pain was perfectly justified; I just couldn't live with it all in my head.

I had been walking for around ten minutes before I realized that I had about the same idea where this craft store was as someone looking for penguins in the Arctic. So not a lot.

Maybe I should concentrate more. I glanced up more frequently to make sure I hadn't gone past it. Soon I got the woody scent of paper combined with a weird smell of wool. Trying to hide my disgust at the smell, I pushed the door open.

What could he possibly have bought in here? It's just a load of stuff with no apparent purpose. When Emmett came into this little place he had finally lost it.

I thought I should have a look around before asking the oldie at the desk; didn't want to draw attention to myself by asking what previous customers had bought. Okay, so I'm about four times her age, but **she** looks old.

While it is common knowledge that Emmett's my 'brother', it could also be common knowledge by now that he's missing. Carlisle hasn't been to the hospital in days and no one else has made an appearance in the town. Humans talk.

I rifled randomly through the various sheets of paper and pots of paints, making a great effort not to break anything by not paying attention. That would give me a lot of explaining to do and I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Eventually I gave up looking; realizing that Emmett had such incomprehensible ideas that there was no way I could predict what he had purchased in this place.

Though I highly doubted he would have taken up knitting, had that been the case we would have a woollen rug to replace Esme's carpet by now. It would most likely be the most hideous colours imaginable as well knowing Em.

I wove swiftly between the piles of coloured envelopes, needles and threads stacked precariously on plastic containers and crates of fluffy yarn to the corner of the shop.

There I found the small woman stood behind the counter intently focused on an issue of _"Needlework Central"_. I can't honestly say I've heard of it but I got a pretty good idea of what it entailed from a glance at the page she was studying; it appeared to be giving step by step instructions on every possible stitch known to man.

I made a mental note never to read it; they say vampires can only die by being burnt. I don't think I'll give boredom a chance. Seriously, she was reading Issue 358; how many stitches are there? Wow, humans these days really know how to live.

Her emotions were relatively normal; only concentration and a little worry. All humans have some worry in them all the time; there's always something which concerns them. I sensed neither fear nor fluster so I guessed she hadn't noticed me yet. I cleared my throat quietly so as not to alarm her. I needn't have bothered; she jumped a foot in the air anyway.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I didn't mean to startle you." I spoke gently; I didn't want to scare her more. I didn't know whether she feared me or hadn't gotten over the shock just yet.

"Mr Hale isn't it? Yes, I had your, um, brother in here the other day. Loud boy he was! And cheerful; I don't believe I've met anyone so happy. Oh and how is Esme? She's often in here whilst redecorating; very sweet woman." She drifted off.

"She's, uh, fine. Yeah, I just wondered if you could help me?" I was slightly taken aback; she obviously wasn't afraid of us. Well maybe of Emmett but it seemed that was only because he practically shouted all the time; not being used to old people.

"Oh of course dear, what can I do for you? I noticed you having a look around our wool selection a moment ago; is there something in particular you're after?" Dang she talked faster than Alice! I didn't know humans could speak at such a speed especially old people; guess I don't interact much, but it's for a good cause.

Trying not to let my eyes widen, I responded as normally as I could. "Um, well, you mentioned meeting my brother Emmett. You see, Em has lost his credit card and he contacted the company who asked him to figure out where he last used it," I lied, hoping it made some kind of sense. "He seems to think it was here, in your shop, but he can't remember what he actually bought. I was hoping you could tell me what he purchased?"

"Well, strictly speaking, we aren't really supposed to disclose that kind of information. However, since you are family… oh, I don't think it will be a problem. Nobody has to know. I'll just have a fiddle around and see what I can do. Have a seat if you'd like." She gestured to a small chair in the corner surrounded by books and various beads and ribbons before bustling into the back room.

I knew I would be more comfortable standing, but considering most people would rather sit, I went to sit in the corner until she came back; hopefully with a list of Em's purchases. I was beginning to dread what they could have included. Emmett could be very creative when he set his mind to it…

"Um, your brother, he seems to have bought, uh, rather a lot. I thought it best to print off the receipt rather than try to relay everything to you. Yes, I didn't know he was so interested in craft! Anyway. Here," she handed me the **very **long receipt. I made a conscious effort not to touch her, and put the paper into my jacket without looking at it. I didn't really want to know what he'd bought to be honest. "I hope it helps him find his card; though I don't know how it could. He didn't leave it here to the best of my knowledge."

I smiled at her, not exposing too many teeth; I hadn't scared her yet and didn't want to start now. "Thank you very much for all your help. You have a lovely shop here. I hope to come back soon." I didn't want to tell her that I had no more interest in craft now than I did two hundred years ago; that would be a little rude.

"Not a problem. Give my best wishes to Esme and good luck finding your brother's card." She waved me out of the shop. As I left, I took a deep unnecessary breath; relishing in the lack of wood. It was then that I realized that her scent had not bothered me once. I guess I had hunted recently, and she was old but still, quite a feat for me.

I walked slowly, knowing I could run when I got out of the town. It was pretty dark now, but still early-ish, so people were around, coming in and out of the few shops that remained open. I was approaching the outskirts of town, preparing for the exhilarating run home. I checked to make sure no one could see me; that wouldn't help our cover very much.

Then I heard my name. I tensed, sensing the emotions around me for any signs of threat. I only got the regular mortal feelings. I frowned to myself, wondering who had called me. I had recognised the voice, but could not pick out anyone who might have been looking for me.

Hearing it for the second time, I tilted my head in the direction it was coming from. It was male. He wasn't far away, but it was quieter because he was only whispering; trying not to draw attention to us. I sniffed the air surreptitiously, hoping to get some idea before I revealed myself.

I was met with a scent I was acquainted with; we had spent a lot of time together in previous years. It was a scent I knew from staying in Alaska.

I turned in the direction my name was being called. "Eleazar? Are you here to see us or do you spend time in Port Angeles frequently?" Not that I wasn't happy to see our friend; the Denalis could be very helpful in finding Em and Nessie. I just had no idea why he would be here.

"Jasper, we have a problem back in Alaska. I am here on behalf of the Denali clan to ask for the Cullens' help. I believe we are all at risk."

As we ran back to the house together, I felt pain, fear and anxiety rolling off Eleazar in waves. I shot many calming rays back at him; evidently unsuccessfully. I wondered what had happened in Alaska. Hopefully we would be able to help each other.

**

* * *

**

APOV

I hated being blind; it didn't help anyone. It sucked to have a faulty talent. It was so temperamental.

The house was really quiet now; Jazz had gone into Port Angeles, Edward and Bella were silently searching the house **again** for something that might help, Carlisle was in his study trying to work something out, Esme was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace staring into space with pure agony in her eyes.

And obviously Emmett and Nessie were still gone. Since Jacob had left, I took the chance to go sit in my shoe closet and try to get some kind of idea what had happened. For hours.

I never advanced any further. We had grasped the fact that they were separated now; this, of course, made Bella more anxious that ever. She had been relying on Emmett to look after Renesmee, not that she blamed him for any of this.

I was even getting a headache now and that, in and of itself, should not be possible. This reminded me so much of the time Victoria was looking for Bella. That had been a dangerous time for me to be blind. And here I was again; useless when two family members were missing.

Occasionally, I took a break from trying to watch Emmett and I flicked into Jasper's future, hoping to find out when he'd be back. Having just seen him leave the store with a receipt of Emmett's most recent purchases I knew he'd be home soon.

With his return to look forward to, I focussed once again on Emmett. I searched as hard as I could to find any part of his future and came up blank. If I didn't know myself and my visions better, I would have said it was because he was dead, that he had no future. But I could sense it.

If Emmett was dead then I wouldn't be able to see Rose either. It was the same situation with her as it had been with Edward and Bella. If Emmett was dead, Rose would be able to feel it and would undoubtedly go to the extremities that Edward did. I know her well enough to know that she cannot live without Em any more than I can live without Jasper.

It was as if I **could **see Emmett's future. That was what confused me. When I looked for the futures of those who I knew were dead, like Irina, there was nothing. With Emmett there was black, but not nothing. There were still senses there. It was like his future **was **the black.

Sighing, I looked for Jasper to see what was taking him so long. What I saw shocked me and I was even more confused than before.

I stood and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway with Bella beside him.

"What was that? I didn't see the whole thing, I wasn't concentrating. Who was that with Jasper just now?" he asked, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

Bella, who had eventually gotten used to our conversations which gave away about nothing, collapsed dramatically onto the bed to wait for some information. I decided to give her a break and tell them rather than replay the vision in my thoughts. Edward rolled his eyes at that.

"That was Eleazar. I don't know what he's doing here; I didn't get the chance to hear their conversation before you came barging in. But he and Jasper will arrive soon. I guess you will pick up on his thoughts in a few seconds Edward, and then you can tell **us **what the heck is going on." I told them.

"But what-"

"They're here." Edward interrupted Bella as the door slammed shut the floor below. We were all in the hall in half an instant as Eleazar followed Jasper to where the rest of us stood. Even Rosalie, who looked marginally better than she had earlier, had emerged from her haven to join what could be quite a informative conversation.

Carlisle stepped forward to greet our guest, "Eleazar, how good to see you again. I'm afraid our family is going through a difficult time at the moment, but if there is anything we can do for you…" he trailed off. He struggled to be as polite as usual but that was allowed considering the circumstances. Just let Eleazar try to talk to Edward; that would go **very **well.

I noticed Edward shoot me a glare but chose to ignore it; I take the high road even in the worst of times. Okay, I guess I earned that particular eye roll.

"I'm sorry not to have told you that I would be coming. It was sort of a spontaneous decision I suppose. You see, last week, I went hunting with Carmen and Tanya. Kate wished to stay behind with Garrett – you remember the nomad she met a few years ago – so the three of us went alone. We returned to find the house empty. Nothing. No sign of a battle, no note. We were at a total loss. We had no idea what had happened. This past week we've been trying to discover what on earth could have happened. We think we have an idea, but we'll need your help to-," he paused, frowning. Eleazar looked at each of us in turn, pausing on Bella. "Where's the little one?"

As Edward opened his mouth to speak Carlisle cut in once more "Eleazar, I think it best if you arrange for Carmen and Tanya to come to Forks as soon as possible. It seems we have rather an extreme issue on our hands. Someone or something has been kidnapping our families. I don't know how or who or why. But-"

"Eleazar, I don't think Aro would…" Edward responded absently to Eleazar's thoughts causing the room to turn to him in alarm.

"Aro?" said Carlisle softly, his voice disbelieving. "No, not Aro. He may be many things but he is an old friend. He wouldn't take action without provocation. Last time he believed there was something wrong." Edward and Bella both began to protest. "Yes, he had an ulterior motive, but he wouldn't start something like that again without some kind of reasoning. Even if it was false he would have to have something to back up his actions. They have their reputation. No I don't think we can blame Aro for this one."

"If I may Carlisle?" Eleazar spoke once again, "I did not think Aro. I thought Volturi. Edward instinctively assumed I meant Aro, but we have been researching this past week. We believe the Volturi has disbanded. By disbanded I mean than some members have, perhaps, left the Volturi Guard. I agree, Carlisle, Aro would not endanger his reputation for anything. But once one has left the Volturi, surely that reputation is meaningless?"

"Why though? What do they want Emmett and Nessie for? Why do they want Kate and Garrett? Why only two at a time? It's not bloody Noah's Ark!" even in this tense conversation, Bella could not fail to be entertaining when agitated.

I tried very hard not to laugh, only allowing a small smile to linger on my lips. Edward's grin was less disguisable. Bella punched him in the elbow and murmured "oh shut up". And I still didn't express amusement, much. I'm doing surprisingly well today.

"Anyway," said Carlisle pointedly, "Bella I don't know what they want with our families. As soon as we find out who has taken them we will find them. And I think the only reason it was two at a time is because whoever took them doesn't have an army of sorts prepared. They probably didn't like the odds of taking on five and nine vampires. Waiting until it was more even was a smarter move, though how they got to Kate without being attacked I don't know. And no, Bella. It is not Noah's Ark."

* * *

**Thanks guys, let me know what you think yeah? x**

* * *


	11. Help

**A/N: I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote the next chapter. I introduced my own character in into this, let me know what you think of her. It was a suggestion** **from cahrshasas to do another chapter in EmPOV so e****njoy! x**

* * *

EmPOV

I guess they don't want me dead at least. I knew all too well that if that were the case it would have happened already.

All I could do now was pray that Nessie was okay. I couldn't help but feel this whole thing was my fault. Sure there's not a lot I could've done but you can always wish. I knew she was alright though; I'd been told that much. Just that she lived and they wouldn't hurt her.

I didn't miss emphasis on 'her'. They may not kill me but it could be easily worse than death. Even worse than the nothingness. I shuddered at the memory.

I couldn't imagine what life would be like if I had to become one of them; drinking human blood. I may have had my fair share of slip ups but not for decades. I didn't want to make a habit of it, it would go against everything I'd worked for with the Cullens. Carlisle would forgive me, but I wouldn't forgive myself.

I wouldn't see Rose anymore. That thought right there hurt me more than anything as I looked around this place I'd been stuck in for the last few days. I didn't bother resisting, it was better than the cage. This little place was, I kid you not, a mini dungeon. Complete with the ever delightful rats – huge, but not even a little appetizing due to the colossal amounts of crap they eat. That had been the smell while I was in confinement. Nice. I couldn't honestly say I liked it, but like I said, better than nothingness.

Turns out the dear friends who captured me and Ness had a new recruit. She was alright, not as sadistic as the others.

And speak of the devil. I recognized the small, quiet, obedient footsteps as she approached the little wooden door in the corner. The door creaked open as I turned to face her. Jen stood in the doorframe. She was about Bella's height and had a similar shape. Her hair was a really pale blonde, not peroxide, just pale and flowed straight to her waist.

I was glad to see she still hadn't donned the black cape, I guess she hadn't been officially brought into the group yet. I looked once again into her eyes, the bright crimson of a newborn. She was still very young but had insane control. Kinda like Bella did I suppose.

There was something in her eyes which stopped me going through ways to kill her in my mind. Unlike the others, Jen didn't have the sadistic smirk on her face or glint in her eyes. I could tell from that that she had been a good human; she cared about how others felt. I silently hoped she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't be saved. Hey, the Cullen clan hadn't had newcomers for a while.

"Well, hey, at least you won't be alone anymore. We uh, collected a couple more just before you and Ness. I'll let them outta their cages in a minute and bring them in okay?" she spoke softly, as if fearing my reaction.

I wasn't scared of her, I knew she didn't like treating us like this and I was truly grateful for the extra effort she made. I didn't blame her for a second; she was scared for her own life – she knew what Alec could do.

Alec was the first one I saw. I didn't want him to hurt her; she didn't deserve it. I knew if I struggled he'd punish her and that was hardly fair.

After a few moments of silence, Jen turned back to the door and I slumped to the floor, knowing it would be another couple of days before any more interaction with other people. I looked around the room again; apart from anything else, this place was just really boring. There was nothing to do. I could move if I wanted, but there was really no point.

I noticed Jen hadn't left yet. She stood wringing her hands, still facing the door. My brow furrowed in confusion; what the hell?

After a conflicted pause, she was by my side. I froze, wary, I wanted nothing less than to be put in one of Jen's 'cages' again. She crouched by my ear, and I could hear her shaking, panicked breaths. She was terrified.

"I'm sorry. I hate treating you so bad, please believe me I got no choice. Two months ago I was just a sixteen year old kid, I didn't know this kinda thing existed. Your gonna have to trust me, I want to help you both. I do. But I'm scared of her. You have no idea, I've seen what she can do, and it hurts." Her voice broke and her eyes unfocussed, visualizing whatever was causing her such pain.

When she continued her voice was somewhat stronger, "I want to make you a deal Emmett. I'll do everything I can do to get you and your little sister outta here but-" she stopped again and shifted slightly so she could look at me, her fringe hid her eyes but the desperation was raging inside her as she willed me to agree. "but please, if you guys **can** get out, if I can help y'all escape. Will you take me with you? Please, I've watched. I've seen how you're both real different; your eyes alone – they're gold not red. And your both less angry, more controlled. You don't fight back, like pacifistic. I don't know what it is but you could all teach me. You got a family, I know ya do, she showed me, Nessie did. With that power of hers. Will ya take me Emmett? I can't stand this any longer and I'd rather not be alone if I leave."

I gotta say I was stunned into silence. I mean Jen was friendly, but I never heard her talk that much. Jeez, she could've written a book on that speech. I ran over her speech in my mind, searching for any information she might have slipped. Then it hit me, Jen had been one of two captors I'd seen. The other was Alec who was there when Jen let me out of her 'cage'. But Jen just mentioned a third;

"_I've seen what she can do, and it hurts."_

Damn it! Emmett you've been so stupid. I wondered why I hadn't noticed before, I guess I didn't see the point in it, but now Jen was offering a potential way out. A potential chance to see Rose again. I should've known Alec couldn't mastermind this whole shenanigan. He was too thick and he wouldn't have dropped out of the Volturi alone. Not without Jane.

This realization horrified me. How could we get past Jane? Jen still waited in anxious silence for a response from me. "Sure Jen, I'll take you with us. You're not sadistic like those repulsive twins. It'd be such a waste for you to be stuck with them. Plus, you remind me a lot of Bella, my sister. I bet you two would hit it off, y'know since you're looking after her daughter and all. Wait, you are looking after her right? 'Cause if something happens to her, I'm not leaving. Edward would kill me." I suddenly noticed I hadn't had confirmation of Nessie's safety yet.

"She's fine, fine. Thank you Emmett. Really, I'll do everything to save you guys." She grinned at me, I hadn't seen her happy once in all the time I'd known her. Which wasn't long but still. "The other two as well" she added as an afterthought.

"Other two?" I asked, only mildly curious. Still, any conversation was better than no.

"The two I mention earlier, coming in here to keep you company. One is like an electric eel; I tell ya, hurts like hell. And we have her mate since he was there." She added guiltily. She knew what we were here for, so did I but we both knew that me and the mate were superfluous. But if that electric eel was who I thought it was…

"You got Kate and Garrett? From Alaska?"

"Uh, yeah, they were in Alaska actually. You know them?"

"Yeah they're like family and that means the Cullens and Denalis will most likely have joined forces by now…" I broke off and looked at Jen who mirrored my alarmed expression.

"They're coming here." She said faintly, it was a statement rather than a question. She realized that ten vampires who had had family members taken from them wouldn't stop for explanations and would probably destroy her. I knew her well enough that she wouldn't fight back. As soon as she saw them the guilt would over power her and she wouldn't even try to save herself.

"Yeah, they'll come. When they meet, Alice will look for Kate and Garrett and, wait when did you abduct them?" I asked trying desperately to do vision math in my head – don't try this at home, not easy. Jen winced at my words, not liking being the bad guy but knowing it was true.

"Last week, just before you guys. I was told to release you first though because you were starting to wake up. You were too strong for my cage." She responded, trying to give the information without disturbing me. I guess I looked kind of weird. I nodded absently, still working it out.

About four days after they went missing, the remaining Denalis would have gone to my family believing they had no choice and knowing that the Cullens were the nearest. Alice would have seen Kate before they came anywhere near Nessie which would be the only thing in her way. It was a guess but all we had to go on.

"Jen, they'll know by now and they will come. They might be on their way already." I told her.

She started panicking then. Visibly trying to figure out how to release us without having to face the wrath of Jane and Alec. I sighed and stood up as she paced aimlessly up and down the 'room' with a comical mix of concentration and concern on her face. I poked her side continuously until she relaxed.

"Look at me." I waited until she complied. "It'll be fine. None of my family will hurt you. Edward will read your mind, he'll know. Just bring Kate in and we'll think of something. Don't panic yet." I said as reassuringly as I could – let me tell you, not my forte.

As it happened my effort was wasted anyway. She nodded, still calculating our chances and headed quickly back to the door. I fell back to the floor, slightly more hopeful than before (not the time for poetry, ignore that rhyme). Just as I was wandering aimlessly into a daydream I heard growling and screeching emitting from outside.

I jumped to my feet automatically. As I was about to leave the room, Garrett appeared in the doorway carrying Jen and Kate, one in each arm. Yeah us vegetarians are way pacifistic. Both were shrieking and Garrett's left arm twitched regularly in reaction to Kate's shocks.

He noticed me and nodded in greeting before placing his girlfriend and captor on the floor. I was glad to see he didn't throw Jen, at least he wasn't prejudiced. Maybe he just didn't want to get put back in a 'cage'. I knew the feeling.

"Kate, Garrett. Good to see you both. Shame it's in this particular room but anyway. I'd like you both to meet Jen. No Kate don't attack her. She's alright, really. She's gonna help us all get out of here." I said as fast as I could, Garrett couldn't hold Kate back forever.

Kate growled viciously, it was pretty scary. "Who the hell do you think you are? Taking the three of us out of our homes? What gives you the right? I've already lost one sister recently, I am not about to lose two more. Damn it girl I'll kill you."

Evidently she ignored every word I'd said. I opened my mouth to defend Jen again, but she beat me to it.

"My name is Jen, I'm sorry for treating you this way. You have no idea how much I hate it. If you think I masterminded this whole thing then you couldn't be more wrong. I'm only a newborn, I got changed just two months ago because Alec and Jane thought I'd have a useful ability. As a human I was good at cornering people, getting them where I wanted them. Not sadistically, just to get information. I was going to become a lawyer. They took me from my home and I woke from the pain like this. I didn't take the three, well four of you. I just used my power to cage you. It wasn't my idea, if you knew the alternative you'd have done the same. I have no right. I know that. I don't want the right to do this to people. That's why I'm gonna get you all out. I'm not asking for permanent trust or forgiveness, God knows I don't deserve it. I just want it until I can help you all."

Woah, talkative today. She did better than I could have done. At least Kate listened; she had relaxed more and was clearly paying attention.

Kate heaved a big sigh. "Okay. I don't trust you, but if you can get us out then you might convince me. A few questions though. Who else is working with you, besides Jane and Alec? And who is the fourth?"

"There is no one else that I know of. They dropped out of the Volturi Guard because Aro wouldn't let them declare war on the Cullens under his rule. I overheard them discussing it one night. Jane was furious still at how Aro had shown such friendliness towards one of them so she lost it. Basically, they still feel really intimidated by the big covens. So they were taking out the talents. She hasn't gotten exactly what she wanted. From the Denalis she wanted the one who recognized powers and from the Cullens the fortune teller, the mind reader, the shield and the baby. The fourth person here is Nessie."

It was obvious that Jen didn't understand most of what she had just said, she was only relaying as much information as she could so as not to infuriate Kate again. Unfortunately…

"So you took the little one? The one who couldn't defend herself as well as the rest? THE HALF HUMAN???" oops.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think of it x**


	12. Visions, Calls and England

**A/N: Hey! Happy Easter! Sorry it's taken me so long. Anyone had a case of writer's block recently? I tell ya, not fun. I hope this chapter's alright, it's not the best. Hopefully I'll be quicker with the next one! x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I won't put this in every chapter because I'll forget, but it won't change so it really shouldn't matter that much.**

* * *

BPOV

You know what? Sometimes being a shield really sucks.

Why? Because you don't get to hear anything.

Now I stood with Rose, Esme and Jasper watching the silent exchanges between Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Eleazar. I don't know how Carlisle and Eleazar managed but they seemed able to interpret Edward's slight nods and Alice's occasional changes in expression.

I had a good mind to shield Edward from the thoughts, effectively removing him from the conversation. Though I changed my mind; it wasn't really the right time. But I was slowly getting very irritated by being left out.

Jasper noticed my fuming and frantically pelted tranquility in my direction. For the remainder of the conversation he shot frequent, anxious glances at me to be sure I wasn't about to do anything stupid.

Five minutes later I'd had enough. I stepped out from behind Edward's subconsciously protective stance over me. I looked first at Edward to ask him to let go; his arm still gripped my waist possessively. Then I turned my gaze to Alice who nodded, knowing what I was going to ask. It was okay to speak now.

"I hope the four of you have at least cleared something up in the last ten minutes because the **rest **of us, who might I add have as much importance in this conversation as yourselves, have stood here like lemons watching you all talking in your heads and nodding. So, Edward, explain please."

They all looked at me shocked. Normally it was Emmett's field to complain about the silent talk. Well he wasn't here, so I'd filled it. They'd just have to deal.

Edward smiled slightly, not quite meeting his eyes, and bruised his had gently across my forehead to smooth the frown. Damn it, it worked. I smiled back reluctantly, then raised my eyebrows; still waiting for an answer.

His smile faltered and the sadness in his eyes became more apparent. "Love; Eleazar, Tanya and Carmen think they've figured out why Nes- Renesmee" he corrected smoothly, a flash of fear flicking across his features, breaking his controlled composure momentarily, "was, for want of a better word, kidnapped. Kate as well. Whoever took them; we can safely assume it wasn't on Aro's request. I would say it was a few members of the Guard who dropped out for some reason.

"We think they wanted Renesmee and Kate because of their gifts. They're building some form of army, possibly to take on the Volturi. We think." He explained, still with the worrying glint of protectiveness in his topaz eyes which I feared wasn't directed towards our daughter.

I looked deep into his eyes for any signs of hesitation.

"What else Edward? What haven't you told me?" I knew there was something else, and he knew that. I crossed my arms, waiting. His eyes narrowed, reluctant. Eventually he sighed, seeing defeat.

"They might not have just wanted Renesmee. They could want you, me, Alice, Jasper and Eleazar too. We don't know who they wanted. But you don't have to panic." He added hurriedly, noticing the fear I had failed to hide as my eyes widened, "there aren't enough of them; that's why they waited until most of us were hunting. But now we can just leave in groups of five. That way we'll be able to take them on wherever they attack."

I nodded, still frowning slightly; that didn't explain everything. Why did he look so afraid if he already knew a way to sort it all out.

Knowing I was about to ask, Alice spoke for the first time. "I still can't see. Edward is protective of you, well you already knew that. But the problem is, we have no way of telling how they captured Em and Nessie. Edward's afraid because Emmett couldn't defend himself – no time. There wasn't a fight, or at least no sign of one, they just took the two of them and left. What concerns us is how they managed that." She said sadly, her voice had lost the cheerful tinkling sound, and thought it was still beautiful, there was no life in it.

Alice's face was vacant of expression as she saw snippets of future, hopefully something which would help us. All heads turned anxiously towards her, hoping for some useful information.

Edward's face fell; he'd seen it in her thoughts. "Tanya and Carmen will arrive in an hour. There's not much we can do until then." He slumped gracefully into a chair, miserably.

The phone rang and Alice went blank once again.

"What?! What was that? It's gone already!" Edward was on his feet, trying to get a response from Alice, apparently ignoring the phone which continued to buzz around my ears.

"Answer it." Came Alice's empty reply. Her eyes remained unfocussed as Edward's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why? Who is it?"

"Just answer damn it! I might be able to see something."

Edward looked as though he would argue again so I followed Alice's orders instead. I sprang across the room and grabbed it in my right hand, trying not to crush it in my haste.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Who is it?" I tried, louder this time.

No answer. I sighed, false alarm. I was about to end the call when a faint rustling came from the other end.

"Hello?" I asked more forcefully and less patiently.

Everyone, with the exceptions of Alice who was still focusing on the future and Jasper who was trying to calm her down, had crowded around me now, listening intently. We heard breathing, faint but getting louder.

"England." I didn't recognize the voice. I couldn't even distinguish whether it was male or female, just that it was not computerized. A quick glance at the faces around me told me that no one else knew who it was either.

"Hello? What about England?" I tried again to keep some kind of conversation up. I didn't honestly expect it to help, the caller hadn't answered any of my questions so far. Only 'England'.

"England" it said again. I frowned. What was I supposed to do with that information? No one said anything, the silence was chilling.

"Who is this? What's in Eng–" I said desperately hoping to get some intelligible response that we could use. I think we could assume by now this had something to do with Emmett, Renesmee, Garrett and Kate disappearing since we didn't usually get calls from hermaphrodites breathing really heavily and naming random European countries.

The call ended.

Uproar broke out around me.

"What?"

"Now we go to Europe?"

"Alice, love did you see anything?"

"Trace the call, Bella."

"Alright!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air as a hopeless defense mechanism. I guess I shouldn't have shouted but really, this would have continued all day. A day we couldn't afford to lose, neither could Em and Renesmee. "Alright. I'm not going to be the centre of this. Carlisle, take the phone, trace the call or whatever you want to do. But I am as bad with technology as my mother; I'll break the damn thing and then it's no use to anybody." I rambled.

"Everyone. I don't know who was on the phone, but they are near Emmett and Nessie. I couldn't see them but I could hear their voice. I don't know what that means exactly." Alice said very softly, a contrast to the previous hullabaloo, although everyone heard her.

"We leave for Europe in an hour. No questions, no arguments." Carlisle responded at the same pitch before turning swiftly towards his study.

"Why in an hour? Why not right now?" I whispered to Edward.

"Tanya and Carmen." He answered, his face expressionless.

"Whoever was on the phone, well, it wasn't one of the Volturi. I believe they haven't had new members since we…met a few years ago. There were no new ones there since my time with them." Said Eleazar, almost to himself. His eyes stayed glued to the carpet in front of him. He'd been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"No," replied Edward, his face still dead pan as he turned to look at Eleazar, "it seems that the ex-Volturi members have a new ally."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, as usual. I don't believe the review button has moved so there's really no excuse! Until next time x**


	13. Kate Unleashed

**A/N: This is kind of a filler, the real action will be along shortly :) **

**I will probably wrap this up soon. Maybe Chapter 20? NO sequel. x**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing x**

* * *

EPOV

I spent the majority of the plane journey attempting to calm Bella. She was jumpier than Alice when there's a sale announced. Her constant bouncing and hand wringing was making me nervous. She didn't say anything but she fidgeted incessantly.

"Bella, love. The man in front is not taking kindly to you drumming on his seat." I reminded her gently, removing her fists from their thumping pattern on the back of the chair.

She looked up at me, her beautiful deep eyes filled with anxiety. She wasn't thirsty at least, that would be even worse. But her current state was starting to worry me; the shield which usually surrounded her so snugly was jumping about everywhere. I kept getting occasional snippets of her thoughts which weren't very informative because as soon as I got over the shock of hearing her 'voice' it had gone again.

She nodded slightly and returned her gaze to the small television screen in the back of her chair but didn't focus on whatever movie was playing. In a few minutes she would undoubtedly start moving again. I turned round in my seat.

"Jasper" I hissed, trying not to disturb other passengers. It was early morning now so everyone was dreaming softly. The subconscious thoughts were somewhat easier to block out and I preferred to keep it that way.

_What? _Came his response in my mind.

"Can you please try and compose Bella? She's losing it and I prefer my wife sane."

I felt peace sweep over me and Bella's stiff posture relaxed beside me. "Thanks" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Bella didn't dislike flying; she'd never had a problem travelling before. Her fretfulness is more towards what we would find at our destination rather than the journey itself. I knew the rest of the family had the same apprehension they were just better at hiding it. Bella wasn't used to being separated from Nessie and it was finally having a physical effect on her.

I couldn't comfort her, couldn't give her daughter back to her, couldn't tell her everything would be okay. I couldn't confirm that and I wouldn't give false hope. I was helpless, all I could do was be with her. So I took her hand and gripped it tightly.

We'd go through this together, just like before.

EmPOV

The three of us sat catching up on the last few years in the corner of the room. We were more relaxed than we should be perhaps, considering the circumstances and all but there wasn't a lot more we could do.

Jen had left a couple of days ago and she hadn't returned since. I hoped desperately that Kate's frequent rants hadn't scared her off. I knew that if anyone other than her came to us (namely Jane or Alec) none of us would be able to contain ourselves. It would undoubtedly turn into a full on fight which we would lose because we could be incapacitated so easily.

We didn't dare leave, or even attempt it. none of us had really seen what was on the other side of the doors. It wasn't that we **couldn't **escape, we just thought it best not to.

"Damn, I'm thirsty. I reckon I'd even go for one of your wolves right now Em," Kate sounded like she was joking, but I snarled at her anyway.

Garrett laughed, I swear he doesn't really care about anything, "Jeez, I didn't realize the dogs meant that much to you Cullens. I will never understand the draw to shape-shifting, oversized, reeking dogs. They're disgusting to smell let alone eat," and he looked disgusted at even the prospect of being on the same continent as one.

Which drew me to the fact that we didn't have the faintest idea where we were. I hadn't seen anything except this room, Jen and Alec since I'd been stolen from my home.

"Have either of you worked out where we are exactly?" I asked, trying to draw the conversation away from our wolf friends.

"Nah, I reckon it's Europe somewhere though. I have a good perception of time, and though we didn't, you know, see anything I would say it was about the same time it would take to fly to France or England or whatever." Said Garrett. I would probably trust his judgment most since he had most of his life nomadically and would have travelled more than me or Kate. Although I was surprised he would have taken an aircraft. He'd have eaten the people.

We sat silently for a few moments.

Because there was nothing.

Except silence.

Because we had successfully extinguished any conversation topics.

Because there was nothing else.

"Oh for the love of God! This place is pathetic! I've never been so bored in my whole goddamned existence. There is nothing to freaking do!" yelled Garrett flying to his feet and punching the far wall.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Wow, I gotta say I'm astounded. Who would have known you could be so observant. Seriously, that just occurred to you?"

I heard footsteps fast approaching. "Oh great, now look what you did. We're gonna get burned now by that bitch Jane." I roared. There was no point talking quietly, they were coming anyway.

Though Garrett chose now to make the effort, "Shit" he whisper-shouted. I nodded at him, letting him know that whatever followed would be entirely his fault.

The door flew open and off its hinges. "Huh, well there goes any remaining privacy we had." Muttered Kate bitterly. That was a comment I would have laughed at had I not been face to face with the woman who had taken me away from my Rose and Nessie away from her… pet dog.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you all. It's so nice to see you." She said sweetly with the repulsive smirk glued to her face. Anyone who didn't know what she was capable of would have believed her but we'd all seen her in action. Then her smile changed until it was the sadistic one which she used to her advantage.

Her eyes flashed to Garrett's face and he dropped to the floor, agonized. His hands flew to his head in a desperate attempt to hold it together. I said nothing, knowing it wouldn't help. But Kate had a temper and she growled low, a terrifying glare on her face. She was out to kill.

I could easily see where she was coming from. This was how it would have been for Bella when Jane did that to Edward. If Jane had done it to Rose she wouldn't still be standing.

I gripped Kate's arm as she prepared to pounce, knowing a fight wouldn't help. Bad move. I felt electricity course through me, a Level One for pain. I let go as quickly as I had latched on and watched as Jane, who was still holding Garrett to the floor with her 'gift', was tackled to the ground and began to squirm with pain from Kate's relentless electricity.

This could only get worse.

* * *

**A/N: Any suggestions for whatever, let me know! And review please because it really helps to know if something doesn't make sense or whatever. Damn I say 'whatever' a lot... x**


	14. Demise

**A/N: Okay so it's a little short but it's something, and it's here. Thanks for all your reviews x**

* * *

EmPOV

Well I knew Kate was kinda aggressive but really this is drawing the line. Garrett and I watched, alarmed as she tackled Jane to the floor. Jane hadn't had the chance to use her monstrous 'gift' on Kate before she was attacked. Kate's distraction released Garrett and here we are.

Watching Jane getting, well, zapped repeatedly. It was very entertaining. Naturally we did nothing, just provided an audience, it was probably the safest bet. Neither of us were strong enough to hold off an angry Kate in electrifying mode. Sure Garrett did his best, but Kate had never been this mad at **him** before so he'd never had to experience this kind of wrath.

I sighed and glanced at Garrett with an expression which hopefully said something along the lines of 'how long is this going to take'. He answered with a shrug and went back to watching Kate, planning to step in if she looked like she was in trouble.

I followed his gaze. She looked like she was doing fine to me, and when I say 'doing fine' I mean Jane was getting her ass kicked.

"Okay, I'm getting kind of tired of this now. Do you think you could, very gently, pry your girlfriend off of the mangled electrocuted thing now?" I asked Garrett in the nicest possible way, though I may have shouted a little.

"Yeah, I don't think that would do anyone much good. See, I reckon it would be best to let Kate finish her off so she doesn't get the chance to burn us again. I felt that once, don't feel like going back." He replied before turning towards the windowless wall and slumping down against it. Ugh, so unhelpful.

I would have taken the conversation further if I hadn't been distracted by an arm getting pelted at my face.

"Bloody hell! Who's is that?" I yelled. Stupid question, it was obviously Jane's. Garrett seconded that by giving me a 'duh' look.

"So you got any matches?" I asked no one in particular, not really expecting an answer. I mean no one carries matches around, that's just weird unless you're a pyro.

"Oh yeah, one sec."

I rest my case. I caught the matches and proceeded to set fire to the limb in my hand. Burning skin smells awful, trust me on that. It wasn't burning fast enough.

"Hey Garrett, you got anymore supplies in your bottomless pockets? Like, say, petrol?" okay, it was a long shot but sue me if I don't like carrying lose arms around the place.

"Nooo problem." You have got to be kidding me. But sure enough a small watering can with a cork in the end came my way. I drizzled a little on the arm and lit another match to it. It blazed silently and I dropped it to the floor not wanting to lose my own arm in the process.

It surprised me how relaxed we were. Well, Garrett and myself at least, the same could not be said for Kate who was currently dismembering Jane and chucking various body parts around the place. Body parts that I went round collecting and burning. I honestly didn't know how long this was going to take but I have a new found respect for fire. It's really too bad Rose doesn't let me play with it at home.

Woah, the head. Still moving. Not pleasant. Ugh, I shuddered before delicately pouring more petrol over Jane's face and hair before setting the flame in her mouth and watching her eyes widen as I dropped her to the ground. Not really an experience I'd like to relive.

"So. You finished?" Garrett asked breaking the silence cheerfully.

"What you burned the pieces already?" Kate shrieked somewhat less cheerfully.

"Oh yeah sorry. Did you, um, want to do that?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to get electrocuted.

"No I wanted to put her back together and do it again." She said grumpily, a disappointed pout on her face. It never ceases to amaze me how insanely sadistic she can be. It's not that Jane didn't entirely deserve it but still. Maybe I've lived with Carlisle too long.

"Okay. So now what? One down one to go. You want to hunt him down Kate or should we wait until he comes to avenge his sister?" I said dryly half expecting her to have plans to torture Alec like the creepy dude in Saw.

"Nah, let him come. I'm surprised he's not here already actually. He probably overestimated his sister's power, thinks it was one of us getting torn to shreds. His face will be priceless. But it's okay, he'll beg for death." She stated matter-of-factly, an ominous look in her eye. I'm really seeing Kate in a different light. She's terrifying.

I carefully and subtly stepped a few paces away from her, hoping my fear didn't show on my face. I was quite fond of my hands and was hoping to keep them for a little longer, not have them electrical…ized off. I really didn't want to piss her off. She was obviously kind of unpredictable.

"Em, what's wrong?" She looked at me like I was losing it. She was probably right. Oh crap, I'm actually going to have to answer this question aren't I? Quick, excuse, excuse.

"Uh, what happened? Why is there burning flesh on the ground?" Oh thank god. I owe Jen more than she knows.

Well if she wasn't with us, she'd have to show her real alliance now. Alec was alone otherwise and we couldn't take him on with her there to put us in boxes at any given moment. I decided to remain quiet at the moment, Kate killed Jane, Kate can deal with whatever consequences get thrown at her.

"Jane" Kate said bluntly, examining Jen's face for any sign of shock or fear or whatever she was looking for. "I killed Jane." Well, it's always good to state the obvious.

"What she didn't destroy you with her freakish mind thing?" Jen looked astounded. What did that mean…

"No that was Garrett, except she didn't destroy him. Just burnt him. And so I killed her."

"Well, that was smart. Damn, I wish I could have seen that." She muttered to herself.

So. To conclude today's events: We have only one evil person left to deal with. On the downside, we have two scary women in our clan who happen to love death. Great!

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think x**


	15. Withering Stares and Fast Cars

**A/N: Okay so it's been far too long. If I haven't mentioned how much I hate school, I have now. But it is back and it's worse than before. *Shudders*. But thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Hopefully it won't be such a long gap next time. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. The 'withering stare' is property of Rory Gilmore**

**x**

* * *

JPOV

Okay so, we're in England.

Now what?

Edward looked at me and shrugged; it looked like no one had thought this through and we were here on a hunch.

There had to be some reason for all this, Alice's visions weren't always right but they were always possible. Though in this case I can't see how it could be wrong.

Alice wouldn't have brought us here pointlessly. We couldn't afford to waste time. I know that, Alice knows that, Edward and Bella know that, Carlisle and Esme know that. Rosalie is slightly more difficult.

Obviously she doesn't want to waste time, but she has more trouble remaining calm than the rest of us. Trust me, I know. While we all want to find our family, everyone seems to want to do it properly.

Rose on the other hand is all for mentally dividing England into chunks and allocating each chunk to people to go and search. Not the quickest way to do it.

She completely ignored the waves of tranquility I forced at her, determined to stay in her current, impossible frame of mind. We'd given up trying to soothe her now and she had resolved to incessant pacing and hand wringing. We all left her to it.

"Well?" Rose stopped pacing to question Carlisle who had been attempting to trace the mysterious phone call we'd received before we left. As of yet he'd been unsuccessful, and Rose wasn't impressed by that.

"Nothing. The call can't be traced." He said, exasperated, clearly trying not to lash out at Rose's tone.

"I've done everything possible including hacking into the phone lines in London to see if it came from any particular British city or area. But it's useless. That call came from nowhere; whoever it was sure knows what they're doing. I'm just slightly concerned…" he drifted off, not needing to go on; everyone knew what he meant.

"No. It's not misleading us." Alice insisted. "Emmett and Renesmee are _definitely _in England. So are Garrett and Kate. That call wasn't fake. I can't tell who it was, but we've never met them before. But they were close by to wherever we need to go."

"Did you see where that was?" Esme asked her gently, not wanting to upset her more; I was grateful for that.

"It was cold, colder than London. I think we need to go way north. Up near the Scottish border. The call said 'England' so they'll be this side of the border, but that was all I could tell. I could feel the cold. It wasn't in a city though, it was kind of isolated I think. I know it's not very accurate but it's the most I've seen. I'm sorry I can't do more."

"Alice, you've helped immensely. Without you we'd still be stuck in Washington at a total loss." Bella told her severely; hating to see Alice blaming herself.

I smiled slightly to myself; no matter what Bella must be going through right now she still instinctively tried to make Alice feel better. I admired her strength. Edward, hearing my compliments of his wife, smirked also.

"We're still standing here. Edward, go steal a car or two; we have to get all ten of us to Scotland so make them fast ones. I don't have time to make any alterations." Rosalie hissed fast enough that humans wouldn't hear her.

Edward refrained from retaliation and swiftly dragged Bella in the direction of the lot.

"And the rest of us, General Hale?" Tanya drawled, apparently not appreciating Rosalie's dominating attitude. Neither was I for a matter of fact, though I obviously knew better than to intentionally aggravate _this_ sister; Bella was never like this.

When Rose was in this state those who knew her well kept their distance.

Evidently Tanya still had to get to know her; Rose fixed her with the most terrifying glare. I felt Alice shudder delicately in my embrace. Esme cowered slightly into Carlisle. I stiffened instinctively and felt Alice laughing silently at my fear. Talk about mood-swings.

Rose's glare turned on Alice and I growled reflexively. Normally Emmett would have tamed the beast by now. I didn't want to attack her but the way she was looking at Alice was pretty threatening.

Bella returned to get us to the car. "Guys, Edward's waiting with the cars right out-" she took one look at our positions before looking at Rose. "Ugh not again" she groaned.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Get in the cars all of you. Alice, you Jasper and Carmen are coming with me and Edward. Everyone else goes behind in the dark blue Ferrari we found. Rose, please calm down or you can sure as hell run to Scotland." She announced and then left, dragging Carmen with her since she was nearest the door.

"She's immune to it." Alice whispered to me as we followed her out. I chuckled; it was so true.

"Maybe Rose has discovered her gift at last, we just didn't notice because Emmett was always there to keep her at bay. Oh my God, she's able to induce fear and because Bella's a shield, she's not affected!" she gasped, shocked.

"Well we can ask Eleazar when we get to Scotland. Though he might not have survived Rose's withering stare; she was pretty pissed at Tanya. Damn I wish I could know how that turned out. If we don't separate I can get Edward to tell us how it goes. You can't see it I guess?"

"Not yet, I'll know when Rose decides whether to confront her or not. If she does, you'll be the first to know."

"Excellent…" This argument would certainly be of interest to Emmett when we eventually found him.

I noticed Edward leaning against a black jaguar impatiently. I steered Alice in his direction and held the door open for her as she slid in beside Carmen.

We waited for what seemed like hours until Carlisle pulled up behind us in a slick blue Ferrari. Edward started the car and we were away. These were good cars; the owners sure would miss them. Hey, it's not like we're not bringing them back.

Edward inched towards 100mph and Bella looked down. She still wasn't keen on driving fast. Disappointing.

"Oh Edward?" I called, remembering the car behind.

"No, no no. There's no way, Jasper." Hmm, so some convincing was necessary.

_I'll let slip to Bella that you swore incessantly when Emmett last raced you and you lost._ He glared at me in the rearview mirror. Sometimes white lies were essential. The glare hardened. Actually, this in itself was entertaining.

_Well? _

"Damn it Jasper, you are so lucky I'm driving and Bella won't take the wheel so I can throttle you."

_Is that a yes?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: It's not the best, kind of a filler. Anyway, please review because it really helps me write. Also I will answer any questions, because my story can be kinda confusing at times! x**


	16. Reunion

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said last time that there would be a shorter gap. Evidently I was wrong. It was longer. I have no excuses, I am so sorry it has taken me this long. It's quite a long chapter though so I hope you enjoy it. Also I know most of you got confused over the end of the last chapter. It wasn't an important part of the plot but hopefully the next chapter will explain it. Thanks for everyone's reviews; I am so grateful to all of you for reading this and putting up with my taking so long. Sorry again! **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Nessie POV

Still here

Nothing happening

Silence

Blank space

Empty

At least I'm out of that awful cage thing, never thought I'd experience something worse than watching Emmett dancing the Macarena in a wig. However, I was clearly mistaken. I shivered, remembering the claustrophobia. But I was out now. Though still stuck in a room with nothing to do at all. Nothing to look at, nothing to hear, nothing to be.

I hadn't seen Jen in days now, at least I think it was days; you lose all sense of time in somewhere like this. I hadn't seen Em since we left Forks. We'd definitely left Forks; I may not have seen anything but I sure as hell felt the motion.

"UGH" I screeched, listening to the echo; something which would have entertained Em for hours but not me. I was bored, out of my mind. I slumped to the floor – I had that at least. The room was white – just white. And obviously couldn't see through the wall so I'd settled for the white.

I'd made no effort to escape, just looked forward to Jen's visits. I didn't' know whether to trust her or not, but she was the closest I had to a friend. Obviously she couldn't tell me anything about where we are or why but I could assume it wasn't good. Or they'd have asked us rather than just taking us. Unless it was someone we were particularly prejudiced against.

I took off my shoe – yes I still had that surprisingly enough – and proceeded to lob it at the wall.

Yes. This is what my life has resorted to. Throwing stuff at walls. Not even stuff, my footwear. This continued monotonously for a few minutes before I heard the door creak open. Catching the shoe propelling towards me with one hand, I know, good reflexes, and faced the door to see Jen standing there shell-shocked.

Quite frankly, I had no idea what to do. She was hardly my friend, just 'cause she was nice to me. She kidnapped me for God's sake. What was I supposed to do? Comfort her? I didn't even know what was wrong, so I went for a pretty safe greeting which hopefully wouldn't get me killed.

"Uh… so what's up?" I know, probably not the smartest thing to say. She'll probably think I was mocking her and would throw me at a wall or something ridiculous along those lines. Don't judge me – I'm just being cautious – it's not paranoia.

She looked ghastly, but I wasn't about to tell her _that_. Years of living with Alice have taught me never to tell the truth if a woman looks bad. Jasper certainly paid the price for making that mistake.

Since she still hadn't said anything, I walked over to her and waved my hand across her face. She had totally fazed out and I had no idea how to bring her back. Emmett would have poked her, dad would have looked in her head, Jazz would have sensed her emotions or whatever it is he does, Rose may have slapped her. I don't know what mom or Alice would have done actually.

All I could do was ask her what was wrong. However, she didn't seem to be responding to verbal questioning, so I placed my right hand against her cheek and pictured her own face in my mind, knowing she would then see it. She gasped and I flew back, shocked at her sudden return to reality.

"So, you spaced. Any reason why?" I asked her timidly. We've been through this, I don't trust her yet. When she lets me out of this torture chamber then I will consider it. Unless my life gets worse of course.

"Oh! Nessie! You're here!" she exclaimed clearly shocked at this revelation.

I snorted "Yeah, thanks to you. And whoever the hell you're working with. Is that why you fazed out? Your shock at my oh so startling presence?" I asked sarcastically, though I was kind of afraid. It was like she had lost her mind. That was not a good sign.

After my comment she seemed to return to normal. "Nessie I saw the most horrible thing. I've never been so disgusted. That's what they meant by "take care of". They wanted to do that to your friend Emmett. And Garrett too! It was awful Nessie. They were going to make me do that. I couldn't do that. It's murder, it's brutal, it's-"

I clasped my hand firmly over her mouth as her eyes welled with tears that would never fall. What? The girl was hyperventilating and I don't have first aid training. She may be a vampire but she looked remarkably like Rose when Emmett dented her car with a hammer during "DIY time".

"Jeez, Jen. Breathe! You have to explain with words not gabble. I can't understand you." I said slowly, hoping she would take it in. I took my hand away from her mouth.

"She killed her" she whispered, her beautiful voice shook and broke on the last word.

"Who? What happened?" I asked gently, though I was desperate to know if someone was hurt; I couldn't afford to scare her again. Especially if someone close to me was dead.

"Jane. She's dead. It was terrible. I came in just as Kate tore off her head. Emmett caught it and…" she didn't finish, but her eyes told me that I didn't want to know. It had obviously damaged her to watch Jane die. I tried to place the name. I recognised it from my childhood. Okay, maybe I'm still a child but I mean a lot younger.

"Huh, you strike me as the kind of person who would love to see something like that. I mean, I don't know if you liked Jane or not but I guess you just seem like a 'deathy' person. It seems like your thing you know. Not that I think you're sadistic or anything…" I backtracked quickly, just in case she took it the wrong way.

"No, that's not it. I would have enjoyed it, it's just she taught me everything. I guess I saw her as a mother-figure in a way. Sounds stupid but she was there for me when I became this" she gestured to herself "Don't get me wrong, I don't blame Kate for doing it. It's sort of a relief that she's gone. She's more threatening than Alec." She was waffling now, but the name caught my attention.

"Alec?" I questioned as offhandedly as I could. It was another name I recognised but couldn't quite place and that really annoyed me.

Jen nodded absently, the pain still lingering in her crimson eyes "Yes, he's Jane's twin brother. I have a feeling he won't take too kindly to her demise to be perfectly honest. Though I'm surprised you don't know him. He tells me you've met."

"I know the name but I can't picture him. We probably met at the Almost War. That seems to be when I made most acquaintances." I told her. It was very sad that I had no connections other than those I had made before my first birthday.

Jen tilted her head to the side slightly, "Almost War?"

"Mhm. When I was born these Italian guys got really pissed at Mom and Dad so they came to kill us or whatever. So Granddad Carlisle gathered loads of people to our house and Jake and his wolfie pack helped us all make them stop so we could explain. I think, it's kinda fuzzy, I just remember going home afterwards and saying goodbye to my friend Zafrina. She's awesome, but I haven't seen her or her pictures in ages."

"Huh. I see, I guess. I think Alec and Jane came from an Italian clan called Volturi. They didn't tell me much but I know the place began with a v as well." Her porcelain brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember.

I suddenly remembered why she was here. "Uh, Jen? Did you only come to see me 'cause you were afraid of what happened to Jane or was there something else you specifically wanted to discuss?"

Coming slowly out of her reverie, she looked at me for a few seconds before apparently realizing that I had in fact asked her a question. "Oh! Yes. I wondered if you would like to see your friend again. Since Jane is gone there is only Alec left to deal with and I reckon Kate will have the power to deal with him." She shrugged as if this was a sure thing.

I was still doubtful that I could trust Jen. Why would she take me to Emmett voluntarily? It was unlikely that she would want to help us. She may not be entirely evil but she still kidnapped us. Suddenly this blank, empty room was very inviting compared to wherever she could take me. I backed away, a suspicious expression on my face. I wanted to trust her; she'd been nothing but good to me but I really didn't want to put myself in a position of danger. At least in this white room

I was also really unsure that Kate could handle Alec single-handed. I had only met her a few times, and I couldn't doubt that she had a feisty temper but Jane could have been a total fluke and I wouldn't risk myself, Emmett, Kate or Garrett for making a stupid decision. So I asked myself the eternal question. What Would Carlisle Do?

Unfortunately I couldn't answer it. As far as I knew he'd never been in such a situation so I really didn't know what to think.

Jen rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, Ness. Are you actually afraid of me? Would you prefer it if I brought Emmett to you?" she asked impatiently, obviously not understanding why I was so reluctant to do what she asked. I nodded.

"Fine" she sighed dramatically before smiling slightly and flitting out of the door. Moments later she returned dragging none other than my Uncle Emmett.

"See? I wasn't messing with you. I can assure you that this is Emmett." She teased, before backing out again leaving the two of us alone. Emmett's face was plastered with the biggest grin I had ever seen. He ran to me really fast and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder with ease. Though it was not the first time this had happened, I squeaked slightly as he grabbed me.

"Thank God you're alive Nessie! I swear if something had happened to you I'd be a dead man. Edward would kill me 'cause he's fastest. Then Bells would dig me up and kill me again. Alice would stab me with her shoes…" he tailed off, horror struck at the possibility.

"Em? Do we trust Jen? She seems alright, but I don't know whether I should…" I drifted off in implication. He knew what I meant.

"I think she's trustworthy. She didn't do much to stop Kate. Nor did she look heartbroken at the loss of Jane. I reckon we can trust her Ness, she hasn't done anything to convince us otherwise," I looked at him sceptically "well, okay, she helped with the kidnap but that was because she was being manipulated. She only just got changed and had no idea what she was doing. She's coming with us you know."

I did a double take at this. Apparently, this was fact. I can't say I wasn't extremely shocked, not that she's not a nice person or anything. But trusting her is one thing, taking her in? I wasn't too sure it was a good idea to be totally honest. On the other hand, Jen was extraordinarily pretty.

Although it was clear to me that Em didn't see her that way in the slightest, I wouldn't be surprised if the idea had never crossed his mind at all. But if we took her home with us, Rosalie's reaction would be monstrous.

Evidently, Emmett hadn't thought this all the way through.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, if you have questions I will either PM you or write in my next author's note. x**


	17. Trust Issues

Chapter 17 – Trust Issues

APOV

It's not as though silence was necessary. I could have talked to my husband. However, being the mature vampire that he is, he was sulking because rose had managed to control her fury at Tanya, meaning that no fights had broken out in the car behind.

Having convinced Edward to tell him how the argument went successfully, Jasper was more than disappointed that nothing at all had come out of it.

So now there was quiet.

Bella gazed out of the window, silently praying for her daughter's safety. Edward concentrated **way **too hard on the road. Jazz sat beside me with a frown plastered to his face and Carmen feigned sleep which I would rather not disturb so I was left to my thoughts.

I had none.

I was debating whether to call Rose's phone, when I felt myself faze out again. A vision made itself known.

"_No, don't. Trust me; this is the wrong way to deal with all of this. Please." The voice whispered desperately, begging. The voice was easily recognizable as Emmett's, and I felt a shock at hearing it, having missed it for so long. It was so different to his usual boom. There was still only darkness, but I could tell he spoke to a woman by the gentle way she moved. I could smell her; she wasn't anyone I'd ever met, but definitely a vampire._

"_Em you don't understand. I've no other choice. Take her and go home." Her voice rang with finality like wedding bells, though somehow sombre and strained. I heard liquid dripping and then –_

"Alice, what was it? What did you see?" Jasper was staring powerfully into my eyes, pure concern evident in his heavenly features. "Talk to me, please. That was the longest you've ever been out. I was starting to panic." He continued, smiling gently.

"I didn't **see** anything. But I heard and I smelt. I can't tell where it was. Although, it echoed slightly in there." I told him, my voice surprisingly shaky. It didn't feel right for Emmett to have been so scared. He was **never **scared.

Jasper's relief showed in his face now, knowing, at least, that I was alright. I inwardly rolled my eyes; he was always overreacting. "What did you hear?"

For the first time, I noticed I had an audience. Bella knelt on her chair, looking over the headrest at me. She smiled slightly, when she saw me look at her but I could tell her fear from her eyes. She had never been much of a liar. Carmen kept her distance, only tilting her head a little in my direction, showing me that I had her attention. Edward had leaned round in his seat – still managing to drive straight, I might add – to watch me carefully with a furrowed brow as he tried to piece me vision together.

There wasn't a lot I could do to help him out. We'd both seen – well heard – the same thing. For my vision to be of any use, we needed to know who the girl with Emmett was. Judging by Edward's expression, he had no idea either. I quickly told Jasper and Bella what I'd seen since they'd been getting impatient. Carmen made no move to show that she was listening, but from the way her eyes narrowed and widened occasionally, I could tell she was interested in what I was saying.

Soon enough, all three mirrored Edward's expression of confusion.

Bella broke the silence first. "Who did she mean when she said 'take her and go home'? Was she talking about Renesmee? If this other girl wasn't my daughter then surely -"

"Not necessarily, love" Edward cut in, "she could have been talking about anyone. We can hope that she was sending Em home with Nessie. However, since Alice couldn't see, so to speak, we have no idea when that was. **Home **could have meant something entirely different. I just hope…" he faded out, sadness the only visible emotion in my brother's eyes.

Bella took his hand, "hope what?"

"I hope he doesn't move on. The way he spoke, it sounded like the girl was important to him. I hope not so important that he forgets his family. Forgets Rose." The last words he uttered almost to himself. He sighed softly and turned back to the road, leaving the four of us to contemplate his theory. Carmen looked on the verge of metaphorical tears. He was right. I'd not seen it that way. I wish I could see, I hate the blindness, it's like losing your way in the dark. You're supposed to know how to get home but there's nothing to guide you and you're left to your own faulty devices.

"We can't tell Rose. It would kill her. She wouldn't just consider it, like Edward. She'd accept it as fact." Bella murmured sadly. Though my two sisters never saw eye to eye on much, never been the best of friends, they always looked out for one another. And Bella was thinking logically. If Emmett left Rose she'd never get over it. If the possibility was even planted in her head, she'd go straight to the Volturi as Edward had so many years ago.

"Alice, how much longer?" Jasper whined. Nope, not kidding, my two century old husband was whining. That's my man, not one to stay in the sentimental zone longer than necessary. I guess it was enough that he felt everybody's concern. His answer was Edward swerving suddenly, earning an instinctive hiss from his wife in the passenger seat, who was still not a fan of fast cars. Aahh, to be a Cullen.

"So, everybody; welcome to Scotland." He said, swiftly exiting the stolen vehicle before flitting to Bella's door and helping her out before she could do it herself. Actually she had half opened her door when he shut her back in before opening it for her. And I thought **I **married a child. Even when immortal, he insisted on assisting her with everything. She wasn't impressed judging by her disgruntled facial expression and the low growl, which received smirks not only from her husband but the whole party; everyone found her reluctance entertaining.

As Carlisle emerged from the car, Jasper dragged him and Eleazar to the side, relaying my vision as Edward distracted Rose by asking how she managed to modify the cars in such limited time. Trust me, if anything distracts her, that's it.

I watched Carlisle's reactions closely; he shuddered visibly at Edward's theory. The three rejoined the group and Carlisle cleared his throat quietly to gain attention. "Judging by Alice's most recent vision and previous discoveries, I think what we're looking for is a derelict warehouse or factory. That's a wide boundary, I know, but we are very fast, and if we split it should be easy."

He drew out ten small cell phones which he proceeded to throw to each person in the gathering. "They're new; I put all the other numbers in on the journey. Don't have a conversation lasting longer than a minute or son. We don't want to tip anyone off. No one can know we are here. The last thing we want is too put everyone in more danger because of our foolishness. Edward, go with Bella to the first city you find. Search all of the empty buildings." He pointed towards the trees.

"Head that way, straight. If you find anything, call Jasper, he should be nearest. Jazz, you go with Alice that way." He pointed slightly to the right of where he had directed Edward and Bella. "Call Edward or Bella if something comes up. Go now, all of you." He ordered before turning to Rose and pairing her with Tanya.

Rather than waiting to see her reaction to this obscenity, Jazz took my hand and we ran.

EmPOV

I sat teaching Nessie how to play baseball Cullen-style. Goddamn her father for not doing it himself. I was so relieved to have been reunited with her, I know perfectly well that I if hadn't there would be no reason to leave this place anyway.

"So basically, if I'm not on Dad's team then I don't stand a chance." She confirmed. I nodded. It was a sad truth, but a truth either way.

"Huh, well it's good to know these things in advance. Now, this way, I can just let him win."

I jumped to my feet, horrified at this conclusion. "NO. No, no. I don't think you've gotten quite the right idea dearest niece. You see, if you have your **mother **on your team, then you have your father's weakness. Due to Alice's tuition, Bella is fantastic at false collapses – unfortunately you don't have quite the same acting abilities. But every time Bells 'collapses' your Dad forgets she's a vampire and can't pass out. If you hit at that exact moment, he'll be distracted and RESULT!"

"So you cheat?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"Ahh, so much to learn," I told her condescendingly, shaking my head. "don't worry, there's hope for you yet."

She frowned, not happy with being talked down to. Too bad. Deciding that laughing would be tactless and irritate her even more, I began to change the subject.

"Ness, do you know where Jazz keeps his self-help tapes?" However, before I could get an answer, which would have been extremely helpful; I had no idea where those tapes were and they could provide eternal blackmail.

"Nessie, Emmett, thank God you're still here." Kate shrieked as she sped full on towards us.

"As opposed to where?" quipped Renesmee sarcastically. That's my niece. Kate ignored her comment, which worried me. She was supposed to be the feisty one.

"I thought they'd gotten to you. I was so worried. Garrett had to slap me to calm me down. I think I hurt him just as much but that's irrelevant."

"Wait, slow down. Who'd have gotten us? Jane's gone – you saw to that. Jen's one of us. When did Alec become plural?"

"Don't trust Jen. She's dangerous. You know that cage thing? That's not all she can do." She added mysteriously, ooh, ominous.

"What else can she do? She seems fine to me." I defended. I didn't believe what I was hearing, and I wasn't sure I really wanted to.

"She controls the mind. It's a bit like that girl Chelsea. You know, the one in the Guard who can severe ties with your loyalty. And also similar to Zafrina, and her deal with the images which are only a figment of the imagination. The only difference is that it's not images, just thoughts. She'll make you think what she wants you to think."

Huh. Well I guess that **is **a valid reason for panic. For all I know he could have convinced me to trust her and I didn't do it on my own accord at all. That's worse than Jane and Alec combined. At least with them we know when we're being attacked. Her thing works like Edward's I guess, it's silent; no one knows if it's working except the person using it. Her whole story could have been a lie.

It might even have been her who convinced Alec and Jane to leave the Guard in the first place. She's hypnotic. My fists clenched, I was furious with myself for having let myself be dragged in that way. I believed every bit of her sweet, harmless façade.

"We have to get out of here." I whispered, suddenly afraid of being overheard.

"Ah, no do we have to? I just started to like living here." Garrett mocked. I glared at him briefly. He wasn't helping.

"Come on, there's four of us over those two. We can take them. Just DON'T look Jen in the eyes."

"Okay, Harry. We'll shut our eyes if we hear the basilisk." Jeez, is everyone mocking me now? I don't need to be ganged up on, this is so unreasonable.

"TIME AND PLACE, NESS". See, mature streak coming out now. And all I get is a sarcastic eye roll. Charming.

"Let's go." Garrett hissed, already edging towards the door backwards.

"Go where?" a confused Jen stood rooted to the spot in the doorway.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!!!" I yelled before instinctively tightly squeezing my own closed.

"You're leaving," she stated. I heard comprehension dawn in her voice, she knew we were going to leave her behind. "You promised me, Em. You said I'd be allowed to come. Now, why should I let you leave?"


	18. Angels Shouldn't Cry

**A/N: I hope this is alright, it's the penultimate chapter. Enjoy x**

* * *

EPOV

We thought it best not to linger in the city. Bella and I had searched the entire place for the slightest chance **any **vampire had been there. Shockingly enough, there was nothing. I was starting to think this tip off from the unknown on the phone was a hoax. Of course, we hadn't much more to go on. We were stuck, and Em and Nessie were still lost.

"Where now?" my angel's voice was small, strained. She'd never been much of an actress, no matter what Emmett may say at times. I knew she was struggling to cope without knowing what could be happening to Renesmee. I won't lie, I was terrified as well, but I was better at hiding it.

I took her hands in mine, "Bella, love, please calm down. I promised you we'd find them. Why wouldn't I keep my promise? I promised Rose as well; if I broke a promise to **her **I'd never survive it. If you don't think I'd be honest with you, at least know I couldn't possibly lie to Rosalie and get away with it."

She shook her head, her eyes totally disbelieving. "No, no, I do believe you. I know we'll find them. I just wish we'd find them faster than this. I hate not knowing what's happening." Breaking her gaze with me, she looked around us as if Em would jump out from behind an office block.

I couldn't have her suffering, it was wrong that she was in pain. The world didn't work this way, she wasn't supposed to hurt. If not for myself, or Emmett or even Nessie, I would find them for Bella. I would find them for my soul mate, because as long as they were gone she'd be miserable. And angels shouldn't cry.

With no warning, I threw her onto my back as I had when she was human, and ran again. I shivered as I felt her rest her head in the crook of my neck and my resolve was as solid as ever.

Moments later we approached yet another city. Waiting until there were few people watching – not easy, people were always watching – I ran up the side of the nearest building so that I could run across the top inconspicuously. This way I would cover more ground faster but wouldn't have to walk at the pitiful pace of humans and could still hear for a three mile radius.

Bella had recently mastered the ability to recognize when another gift was working which had become very useful when Jasper attempted to manipulate everyone's emotions to argue with one another when he got bored and felt like a good show. This ability had developed from her feeling the gifts jabbing at her shield during the Volturi visit soon after Renesmee was born.

Now, if a vampire was blocking their thoughts from me, Bella would be able to tell that another force was working other than my own. I jumped between rooftops, occasionally hearing Bella's disgruntled huffs at being carried. Too bad. I liked carrying her, and, now that her newborn strength had worn off sufficiently, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

I grinned to myself, remembering how irritated she'd been when she hadn't been able to escape my hold when I caught up with her on a hunt. Needless to say, she wasn't expecting it.

"What's funny?" she asked, her tone not impressed. She attempted to suppress her interest which made me grin wider. It didn't matter who she was grumpy with; if she noticed something interesting, she would be too curious to continue ignoring them.

"Edward." She punched my arm lightly, probably wanting to be put down. Not a chance.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why are you smiling so much? And when are you going to put me back on my **own **feet? I can walk you know."

"Because, love, you are very entertaining. And never."

She sighed, knowing that any comment would be wasting her time. Good logic. She knew she wasn't strong enough to force me to put her back on the ground. Which meant I got my way, which also annoyed her. We continued across the city, searching the area mentally. If either were near, we would be able to smell them. Suddenly Bella gasped, and reflexively I panicked.

"Bella, what happened? What is it?" I hissed in the general direction of her ear. When she didn't answer, I swung her around my body to look into her eyes. The stunning gold eyes which conveyed only mischief at the moment. No fear, no anger. Just amusement. In my moment of surprise she wriggled out of my grasp and took my hand before dragging me towards the edge of the building.

I gritted my teeth and complied. _At least she's happy at the moment. _I thought to myself. Even if at my expense, it was better this way. If I could cheer her up just for a little while at a time, that was enough until I could reunite her with Nessie. Noticing my tightened jaw, Bella giggled and a smile spread across my face. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in my world.

We flew as one along the skyline picking up nothing superhuman as we went. As we reached the end of the city, I took her in my arms once again, cradling her close to me, before leaping off of the colossal block to the sidewalk below. As we fell, her face slipped into one of disappointment. Another city and still nothing. I kissed her sweet lips as my feet touched the ground, whispering "we'll find them" against them. She forced a small smile and gestured towards the floor. I put her down, keeping hold of her left hand.

We began again, speeding into the distance, leaving the fruitless town behind us. Thirty miles on, I felt the cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. I jerked to a stop and took it out. Bella, having heard it, stopped also, standing close enough to hear everything. I put the phone to my ear, accepting the call as I did so.

I heard Jasper's voice on the end almost instantly.

"We've found them. Alice had a vision, whoever stopped her seeing more than black slipped up it seems. She saw an address, we're there now, she can smell the girl from her vision – the one you thought might be Rose's replacement or whatever. You want to head east from where you are right now, it's at 31 Crescent Street. Hurry, Edward, we don't know what we're up against." I heard the end tone as my brother ended the call.

I met Bella's anxious gaze and took her hand, leading her in the direction Jazz had indicated. I sighed with relief inwardly, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted. My angel wouldn't have to hurt anymore. She'll never need to cry again.

* * *

KatePOV

It took all my restraint not to lunge at her there and then. After everything she'd done to us, gained our trust, manipulated us, given us false hope, she expected us to take her with us. The sadistic vampire in front of us disgusted me. I wondered for the first time whether she could hear thoughts or just control them. To be on the safe side I hurled obscenities at her. I received no glares so I assumed she couldn't, it was a shame – my curses had been imaginative – but you can't have everything.

"Go where?" she asked, directing her question at Emmett – the obvious object of her affections. Rosalie would be sooo impressed. Not that Em would ever notice, it sometimes surprised me that he was with Rose at all, that must have taken a lot of effort on her part.

Evidently Emmett had not been joking; "SHUT YOUR EYES!!!" he bellowed, before closing his own with so much force that it was a wonder he didn't break his skull in half. I shook my head at his naïveté. What was this guy on? I ignored Jen's next little rant and therefore had no idea what Em was on about when he flung his eyes open once more, filled with a bold fury.

"You lied to us. All of us, even Renesmee, who you **claimed** to care about. You told us that you'd let us go, that you'd be able to help us. That you **wanted** to help. You lied to me about your whole story, didn't you? It's all a load of bull that you're only like six months old, right? You just made me think I could smell a newborn." He growled, really menacingly. I saw Nessie flinch when she was mentioned with such venom.

"I didn't lie, I did want to help. I meant it when I said I'd get you out. But you lied to me. You weren't going to take me. I knew that, I didn't trust you anyway. Then you all plotted against me, you were going to leave. What was I supposed to do? **Let **myself get used like that? You don't think I've been manipulated enough since I became one of you lot? You don't think Alec and Jane had that under control? Of course I wasn't going to let you get away with it. I cared about you Em, I really did. I reckon I loved you, but you turned on me. So why shouldn't I turn on you? It's not as though I can't kill you all. If I wanted to, I could make you kill each other. So tell me, Emmett, why shouldn't I?"

Ugh, so damn satisfied. Just looking at the superior expression on the bitch's face made me want to puke. I held back from attacking though, but I watched closely as she waited coldly for Emmett's response. Which didn't come. I raised an eyebrow, expecting some kind of reply to come. Nothing. I frowned and turned to face him. His face displayed pure shock, he was petrified. I played Jen's speech back in my head, trying to work out what messed him up so bad.

Ahh, I guess he didn't miss the confession of love. Huh, I wonder if Jen knows about Rosalie? Nessie sighed and poked her uncle firmly in the chest. He seemed to snap out of it eventually.

"I didn't lie, Jen. You're wrong. I swear I'm telling you the truth. I was going to take you with me. But when I heard what you could do, I had no reason to trust you. You hid that from me. You hid that you could manipulate thoughts. Why would I trust you after that? And as for you loving me… well that could be slightly problematic in and of itself…" he still had the disbelief on his face. So oblivious.

"It doesn't matter now. I can't let you leave, I'm alone. When I told Alec that Jane was dead he totally lost it and tried to incapacitate me. Only then did I figure out what I could do; I wished he would leave me alone. That he would go back to wherever he came from. I assume he'll be back in Italy soon enough. I don't think he or Jane knew I could do more than cages, but I can. And if you won't stay, I'll have to make you. Where am I supposed to go if you all leave me here?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Recognizing Jasper's voice, I swiveled to face the door just in time to see Alice slap his arm for his language in front of Nessie. Instantaneously, Alice was beside her only niece and placing herself between the girl and Jen protectively, since neither of her parents were present. Oh, no I take that back.

"It's her, the girl from Alice's vision" Edward muttered to Bella who stood with him and Jazz in the doorway, looking very confused and relieved – a comical combination – at the situation taking place. She dashed to her daughter's side, moving too fast for Edward to grab hold of her arm – not that he didn't try.

"Bella, get her out of here. Call the others." Alice muttered to her sister quickly before gently pushing her in the general direction of the door. Reluctant to leave Edward behind, but clearly too scared for Nessie's life to argue, Bella threw her daughter onto her back swiftly and headed for the exit, only to stop in her tracks a few feet from her husband. I looked at Jen, whose eyes were narrowed and her expression furious, glaring at the back of Bella's head. It occurred to me that she shouldn't be able to do this to Bella – she was a shield. I focused back on her, confused as to how this was possible.

When I looked closely, it was far more obvious that she was prevented from moving because Renesmee was hooked around her legs in a fashion that would snap her ankle if Bella made any attempt to move forward using her superior strength. Edward snarled and flew at Jen, moving too fast for her to stop him attacking her. Though when he got there, he was thrown right back against the wall, seemingly of his own accord, since Jen did not turn around. She threw him back with her mind, alerted by his growl.

Jen spun around then, rotating on the balls of her feet in time to see Bella depart with Renesmee. She roared, and let me tell you, it was not a pretty sound.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, let me know if I should have an epilogue after the next chapter x**


	19. Last Words

**A/N: This is the last chapter I've written. I'm considering an epilogue, but let me know if you think that will be too much. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story, it's been great to hear your feedback and it will really help if I ever get an idea for another story! x**

* * *

JPOV

I sighed, relieved. I could feel the pain of the blonde as she shrieked. I could sense her need for comfort, her loneliness, her sense of abandonment. But it wasn't nearly as powerful as my relief. Renesmee was safe, which was the most important thing. Everyone else had some chance of defending themselves. Of course, we didn't have Bella now, so we couldn't easily protect ourselves.

Glancing around the room, I realised Edward had recovered, though his face was murderous; all I could feel from him was determination and anger. He ignored my thoughts, his eyes focused solely on the mind controller. Alice sat calmly on the floor, her angelic face expressionless. She already knew how this would end, I took comfort from the fact that she seemed relatively tranquil.

"How did you find us?" Snarled the girl from Alice's vision to no one in particular. She did **not **seem very happy to say the least. It was Alice who answered, and I felt a protective urge overwhelm me, hoping desperately that she wouldn't say something which would put her in danger.

"I saw you. You slipped when you accidently sent Alec home to Italy – yes, I saw you tell Em about that," she added, anticipating the question. "You concentrated so hard on learning to lose your newly discovered ability that you forgot about controlling that specialist cage you have on this place. I caught an address in one of my visions. And I already knew you were here."

The blonde's brow furrowed and I felt her confusion. "How?"

"That's not really relevant." Alice dismissed; most likely not wanting to corrupt a a potentially future event.

"YO. Jen, let us leave. Go nomadic – it's not as bad as you'd think." Garrett told the girl – now christened 'Jen'. Somehow this one didn't strike me as a nomad. She wanted and needed a family. Well, there was no way she was coming with us; it wasn't difficult to imagine Edward's reaction if that conclusion was drawn from this scenario. It wouldn't be wise to give him the chance to kill her.

It was unlikely that Garrett had asked the right question. Jen's response confirmed this theory. She didn't verbally answer, just forced Garrett to fly himself through the concrete ceiling. That was when we thought it was suitable to panic. Not because Garrett was hurt in any way; we could all hear his unrestricted cussing loud and clear. I was once again relieved that Nessie had left.

Kate's face hardened, which concerned me. She wasn't one to hold back and losing her would kill Tanya and Garrett. I sent frantic tranquilizing waves at her which she graciously accepted with a nod before she could get too wound up.

I knew my next task was to calm down Jen before she lost it again. Our gifts were similar, although her's occupied the brain. What worried me most was that she would notice and make me push myself through a solid object as well.

Since that wasn't the top of my "To Do" list, I figured it would be safer to go at it slowly. Gently I edged serenity towards the enraged vampire in the center of the room.

"And what exactly are you going to do? Sedate me? Do you all have syringes or something?" Crap. It seems she did notice. And now she had turned on me; not the best sign in the world.

"Uh, I just thought this conversation would be more effective if we were all just a little more relaxed." I informed her softly, not **lying **as such, but I suppose it wasn't entirely true that I was calming everyone down. Just her. But that was a minor technicality, she didn't have to know about that.

She wasn't having any of that. Apparently a semi-truth just isn't enough for some people. "No, you were trying to stop me. To pacify me. You can't do that. You control emotions but I control thoughts – the latter always rules over emotions. Plausibly, the brain will be strong than the heart."

I was already shaking my head. She was so naive. Did she really think that if what she said was true, vampires like us would exist at all?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know who you are, what you can do, Nessie showed me in her thoughts and memories. I know I'm stronger than you." She said, defensively.

"No, you're wrong. Vampires like us live off animals, not people. I'm sure Nessie showed you that, too. We live like we do because we do not want to hurt them. That comes from our ability to empathize; the heart. Not the brain – which tells us to satiate our hunger in the most efficient and thirst-quenching way possible. But we're stronger than that because we go by our heart rather than our brain."

Okay now if that wasn't deep, I honestly don't know what is. I could write an essay on this kind of thing. Or a play, or a monologue. The career opportunities are endless. And it shut her up. Talk about two birds with one stone.

She stared at me speechless, clearly marvelling over my profound-like-ness. I waited silently for her to answer me. It seemed I had out done her. Jasper:1, Evil Blonde Girl:0.

"So what if that's true? I'm stronger. I can send you across the world without touching you. I can make you set yourself on fire. You don't have that kind of power." Again, so defensive. Could she get any more stubborn? She might as well just accept that she's never going to win.

"Jen, give up. You'll be fine by yourself. Find someone you can settle down with somewhere. You don't need to be like this. When we first met, you didn't act this way. You were kind, sensitive; you cared about what happened to other people. I get that you're angry; you thought we'd stabbed you in the back. I don't -" Em tried, but was interrupted.

"YOU DID STAB ME IN THE BACK." Can we say, 'uh oh'? "You were going to leave me here. All by myself. there's no good reason why I should let you go. I loved you Emmett. I really did, we could have had a future together, maybe we still could, I –"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Ooh, bad timing Rose. To walk in at that particular moment was not a good move. "EMMETT CULLEN. WHAT THE **HELL **IS GOING ON?"I winced at her shrill voice, I had never heard my sister so mad. Wow, Alice was still totally unperturbed; I really couldn't see how we'd work it back from this.

Emmett leaped a foot in the air in shock, and then thousands of expressions flickered across his face; love, joy, followed closely by fear and anxiety when he realized what his wife was asking him.

"A mate?" questioned Jen, sounding kind of disgusted.

"Yes you bitch. A mate. Care to explain what you've been doing with **my **husband?"

"O.K. I have a feeling this will get interesting; and feelings are kind of my thing so let's just clear out for now." I yelled, already shepherding Alice and Edward out of the door, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen followed. Carlisle and Esme met us in the corridor where Alice delightedly filled them in. She seemed extremely upbeat about this whole situation. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why, and I knew that if I asked, Rose might hear so I kept my mouth shut and listened.

EmPOV

Why God, why? Is this how you treat people who prank others? Is this my punishment for being who I am? Isn't this totally unreasonable? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??? I was watching my worst nightmare develop before my eyes. Rose was glaring disgustedly at Jen, somehow having come to the conclusion that I was cheating with Jen. Frankly, I was terrified.

"Well? Would you like to enlighten me as to how and why you fell for Emmett?" I shifted between feet uncomfortably. I couldn't honestly say I liked the way the conversation was headed. Maybe this would be over soon; sure it was a long shot that Rose would just let this go but I could always hope.

"Uh, Rose, babe? Maybe if I just stepped out and you discussed this calmly with Jen this would all be sorted out."

"Emmett stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you."

"Exactly, so if I left-"

"Actually, I'm leaving. **You **sort this... this **vermin **out. I'm going to wait with the others outside. If I have to spend any more time near this thing I'm going to kill myself." she growled, talking to me but directing it towards Jen who she disliked for some reason. Considering Jen's expression the feeling was mutual.

She sped out the room without looking back. What was I supposed to do now? The only person I was left with had just proclaimed her love for me. What do you say to that? 'Yeah, sorry, you're not my type?'

Garrett saved me. He fell back down to the floor; I'd almost forgotten he was there. Although, it didn't seem as though he actually fell, more like he was dropped. I watched as he robotically thrust his hand into one of his bottomless pockets and drew out a small watering can. Funny, I thought I'd finished that on Jane's body. His other hand pulled out matches.

I'm not the fastest of vampires, or humans for that matter, but it was easy to recognise that this wasn't looking good. Since there were only three of us here, Garrett had already done his time and Jen didn't strike me as suicidal, let's just say I was starting to get a little concerned. I watched as Garrett walked mechanically to the door and out, closing it behind him. Nowhere to run. Not that there was before; Jen's gift kind of helps with that. She was going to kill me, and no one could stop her.

"Jen, I'm sorry. For everything. For not telling you about Rose, for making you think we were trying to use you. I didn't know you um... cared about me so much. Whatever you choose to do to me, I guess I deserve it. I didn't treat you the way you should be. It wasn't fair. I'm just sorry." She said nothing, so I decided to carry on. These were my last words, might as well make it good. I spoke slightly louder; "Rosie, I love you. Edward, I'm really, really sorry that I –"

"Em, what are you doing?" Jen's face was startled, though her eyes sparkled with amusement. That was something I hadn't seen in a while. "Have you lost your mind? I'm. Not. Going. To. Hurt. You." Jeez, talk about spelling it out for the stupid. I may be slow but I'm not **that **slow.

"So what? You're gonna burn the whole place down? How will that solve anything?"

She laughed softly, though it was sadly. "No, you're right. That wouldn't help at all. But that's not what I'm going to do. You don't have to fear for your life, Emmett. Or the rest of your family and friends." She gazed into my black eyes; her own red ones would be brimming with tears if they could. I realized what she was going to do.

"Why?" I tried to say but it came out as only a whisper. "Why are you doing this? You can't solve anything this way. You could join a coven who would look after you; teach you everything. You'd have a new family." She shook her head slowly, raising Garrett's watering can to the top of her shoulder. "No, don't. Trust me; this is the wrong way to deal with all of this. Please." I begged of her, hoping she would listen. I knew she could come back from this. She hadn't hurt anyone yet, only thrown a few people through stuff. She could make amends, start a new life; admittedly not with us – Rose would never stand for that.

Jen snorted softly, apparently disagreeing with my reasoning. "Em, you don't understand. I've no other choice. Take her and go home." I guessed 'her' meant Rosalie, her tone didn't give away anything, but the way her nose wrinkled as she said it indicated that she was not my wife's biggest fan. I raised my hand towards her, not really sure what I was going to do.

She shook her head and twitched her finger, pushing my hand back to my side. I watched as she slowly poured the oil over her own blonde hair, plastering her long fringe to her forehead. She was breathing shakily and I could tell she was scared.

"You don't have to do this. It's such a waste. I've seen you be a good person, don't do this to yourself because you don't believe that."

"It's more than that, Em. There's more to it than just not believing in myself. There is no reason for me to stay in this life – if that's what **this **is." She struck a match and I turned my head away unable to watch her anymore. I heard the crackling of the fire against the wood; saw the flame in my peripheral vision. I turned further as I smelt the singeing of her hair and heard her gasps of pain. I knew I couldn't stop her; there'd be no way to do it.

"I'm...sorry, Emmett..." were the last words I heard before she was engulfed with flames. I scrunched my eyes up; trying to dispel the image, but I was unsuccessful. Moments later only her cinders remained, the fire extinguished with the last of her body.

Without opening my eyes, I knelt to the ground beside her ashes. I softly blew them, allowing them to disperse around the room. I watched them fall, just as my friend had fallen. Straightening up, I walked slower than an average human's pace towards the door which I opened to discover Jasper and Alice sitting on the floor. Alice was softly weeping tearlessly, with Jasper's arms around her, he not being in a much better state. Only Rose and Carlisle were still here; I assumed the Denalis were already making their way home and Esme was with Edward, Bella and Nessie.

Not wanting to disturb the emotional couple, I edged around them to Rose and hugged her as hard as I could allowing myself to breathe in my favorite scent in the world. Softly, I kissed her neck and whispered "let's go home". Her only reply was to link her fingers through mine and at that moment I realized just how much I'd really missed her. Jasper managed to control himself and helped Alice to her feet. Carlisle ushered the two out of the door and we followed, not looking back.

When we were far enough away, I thought it best to ask. "What happened to Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice saw in a vision what actually happened. She also saw it end differently, and I think she was more inclined to will it the other way. She saw the girl – Jen – going in peace to another coven; she saw her joining them, and being happy. Unfortunately, that vision did not involve her confessing her **love **for you. That's why it was different; she was torn between telling you and not, by making the decision she did, she basically signed her death certificate. Alice was upset because she was so sure it would be the other vision. She wanted it to be, she didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"Jasper felt her pain. He felt her pain that she didn't get you, he felt her pain as she died. He felt your pain, he felt Alice's. It was too much for him and now they are both a wreck. Don't worry, they'll be okay. They're more than thrilled that you and Renesmee are alright. And of course, Bella and Edward too." She smiled as warmly as she could, though she could tell it hurt me to have seen Jen die. At least Rose knew I loved her. That was all that mattered now.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"I think Edward has something to ask you when we get home. You see, when you were giving your little speech, the last thing you said before Jen interrupted was – I quote – 'Edward, I'm really, really sorry that I –' Edward would like an explanation I think, you were obviously sorry about something. Maybe you'd like to prepare?"

I sighed, clearly I wasn't going to get out of this one.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! x**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: So my first fanfic has come to an end. I haven't thought of another one yet, but will probably start one after exams or something. Damn exams; they always get in the way. Thank you for all of the reviews and comments, everyone who read my story I hope you liked it. Here is a short epilogue to conclude my story. Enjoy x**

**goldeneyes20601 **

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

1 week later

***

Life in the Cullen house was already getting back to normal:

"Emmett! Why is everything glued to the surfaces?" Esme's yell could be heard for a several mile radius; if it weren't for the sheer size of the Cullen's home, the whole of Forks would be wondering the same question.

"Ugh, EM! Get down here and fix this now or so help me YOU. ARE. GROUNDED."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Emmett hopped down the elegant staircase to meet Esme's murderous glare. It would have been clear to anyone that she was not impressed in the least by one of her son's childish, yet surprisingly successful pranks.

"You gotta admit, it's funny." He joked, a smile spread widely across his face. His mother's only response was to snarl low and menacing and his grin faltered a little; though not completely. Not much fazed Emmett.

"No, Emmett McCarty Cullen. It's NOT funny. Charlie and Jacob are coming today to see Nessie. They will want to eat people food; they cannot do that if I haven't cooked and I can't cook if everything is stuck down! Deal with it! NOW!" Esme left the room and Emmett, who retrieved a spatula from the cupboard and began to remove the various utensils and food items grumbling quietly to himself about injustice and discrimination against the imaginative.

He would have been left in peace were it not for the evidently furious honey-blond vampire who thumped him around the head with a frying pan which had recently been released from the top of the refrigerator. Admittedly, it caused him little harm; only cracking in half, however, it certainly shocked him some.

"Damn it, Jasper! What the bloody hell was that for?" The curly haired vampire yelled, staring his brother down with a vicious glower. Considering that Emmett was somewhat taller, it was a big achievement of Jasper's to be able to stare his brother down. Emmett would tell you it was down to a stretch in the army. Jasper would say it is because Emmett is just weaker. The point being that Emmett was now pressed up against the counter, a worried expression on his face.

"What? What did I do? Whatever it is, can I just say I'm sorry? Will **that** make a difference?" he demanded, probably not the smartest thing he could have done in this situation. Evidently Jasper was in a bad enough mood as is; he wasn't up for Emmett's comments.

"I wouldn't speak just now Em. Remember, I'm the one with the frying pan. And now I have two halves. Now tell me, where did you put them?" He spoke slowly, trying to contain his anger.

"Put what? I swear, Jazz, I don't know what you've been taking but you need to down the dosage if you know what I mean." Emmett still didn't take Jasper seriously, again not his wisest move; Jasper's fury only increased with every word Emmett uttered.

By now an audience had gathered at the door to the kitchen; Edward, Bella and Alice stood smirking, eyes alight with anticipation. Only Alice knew what was going on; she'd blocked Edward and he was having too much fun to listen to Emmett or Jasper's thoughts, so he and Bella were totally ignorant, just enjoying watching the events unfold.

During the past week Emmett had concentrated on working his way through his little book of potential pranks which he had discovered hidden amongst Rosalie's personal possessions. He'd not rested; continuously winding up his family with every practical joke he could think of. Some would say it was to make up for the time he'd lost over the past few months he'd spent in captivity. But those who knew him best and those who could get inside his head knew otherwise.

Emmett had suffered a great deal having to watch someone die, someone who had been his only friend or contact with the outside world for some time, and he'd not known how to react to it. He decided, eventually, to hide it from his family if he could; he didn't want to upset them with his pain. Of course, this wasn't easy living with a mind reader and a manipulator of emotion. None were fooled, and though they did their best to be sympathetic, considering what he'd been through; it was made exceedingly difficult at times.

"Just tell me, Em. I'm not moving until you do. I have all night." Jasper was beginning to lose patience and therefore so was the rest of the room.

"I don't have them."

"I know you don't **have them**. I want to know where you put them so I can go get them and we can move on merrily with our lives."

"Fine, fine. There behind the tiles in the bathroom. Three down from the ceiling, four across from the left." Emmett sounded exasperated. Jazz moved to let him go, but –

"No, Jazz. He's lying; that's not where he hid your self-help tapes." Edward grinned, finally having tapped into Emmett's thought train to prolong this experience. He may have been grinning at the fact that Jasper **had **self-help tapes or because Emmett glared at him, a pitiful glare marred by amusement; although under frying pan threatened interrogation, he seemed to be doing alright.

"Do you know where they are Edward?" Jasper asked hopefully, dropping his fierce front momentarily.

"I might, but I think Em should tell you."

"Why?"

"Entertainment reasons."

Jasper growled and turned back to his other brother who caught him off guard, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and proceeded towards the door. "Scuse me, ladies. Edward. I have a lot of baggage to deal with." The three watched on as Emmett carried Jasper's relentlessly flailing limbs up the stairs to the attic.

Bella sighed, "Em's a mess, Edward. He's not usually this bad; he knows how important Esme's cooking is to her. I didn't actually know Jazz **had** self-help tapes but maybe they should both get help."

"No, love, don't worry. It will only be another week or so and then Emmett will calm down a bit. I have a feeling Rose will try to talk to him tonight, she's very concerned. Meanwhile –" he broke off, and his eyes flicked to the window in time to see a huge russet wolf speeding towards the trees. This wouldn't be an unusual sight were it not for the young vampire fastened tightly to his back.

Bella followed his line of sight and noticed the two running off into the distance. She shook her head, amused. She'd expected this to happen and had done nothing to prevent it; though she had found it difficult, she had come to the conclusion that smothering her daughter to be sure nothing similar happened again was not the answer. Bella decided that to keep Renesmee close, she would have to try and leave the past in the past where possible and not obsess over keeping Nessie in her sight at all times. She knew Nessie would be safe with Jacob. Evidently, Edward did not see it quite the same way.

"How is this funny, Bella? Did you not see?" His voice was forced patience, strangled. The only reason he had not run after the wolf was that his wife found it somehow entertaining, and, being the curious creature that he was, he wanted to find out why before he took matters into his own hands.

"Yes, Edward, I saw them. She'll be safe with Jake and they'll be back this afternoon – he and Charlie are coming for supper remember? Really, Edward stop it. He's allowed to see her, and we both know that if he'd asked us then you'd not only have said no, but you would've sat with Renesmee in her room to make sure she never escaped. Honestly, I should've seen it before. Why else would Em have hidden Jasper's tapes…" realization dawned on her.

But not on her husband, "What do you mean? He was in on it?"

"Yes. Jazz would **never **tell Emmett where he kept them. But Renesmee knew where they were; don't ask how, I've no idea. She'd have told him to distract us – we can never resist an inter-family argument." She laughed, to Edward's horror. He looked on, shocked that this could possibly be construed as funny. He looked around, beginning to panic. What was happening to his wife?

"Bella? Bella, love, can you talk?"

"Edward, I'm fine. It's just so funny that we were taken in so easily by this!" she looked up into his hard face, his jaw tightened. She sobered up, "okay, you don't find it funny."

She straightened up, looking her husband in the eyes, keeping her expression as serious as she could. Unfortunately she was unable to hide the amusement in her eyes. "Come on, Edward. As long as she's happy it's alright. Jake will look after her, you know that. You also know that he knows that he's a dead man – or wolf – if he even thinks about touching her." At these words, Edward's eyes widened; this possibility seemed not to have crossed his mind. "Edward. Really, relax. She'll be fine. She's safe now, and so is Emmett – though Jasper may change that – it's all fine now. And no, when Jacob comes back you do not have permission to kill him."

Much as he hated to admit it, Edward knew she was right. Rose had Emmett back, Alice could see properly again, Jasper could only feel happiness. Jacob and Renesmee were together, the Denali clan had been reunited, Esme was glad to have her family as one once more. He and Bella had their daughter back, and most importantly Bella was happy again. That was what mattered most. He knew that he couldn't kill Jake because that would upset his daughter and his wife. Still, you can't have everything.

* * *

**A/N: It may be an epilogue but you can still review, please! x**


End file.
